


Snow Warning

by Shorknado



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cabin Fic, Domestic Fluff, Graphic description of fishing, M/M, Masturbation, Medium Burn, Meet-Cute, Recreational Drug Use, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple business meeting out of town. Five hours there, and eight hours back for the scenic route. Unfortunately the scenic route through the mountain ends in an blizzard and a survival situation.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 56
Kudos: 135





	1. Winter Storm Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Calm spirit but like...Winter edition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm spirit...Winter Edition

"Park are you there?" 

Jake looks over at the radio, setting aside his project and rising from his warm spot on the couch to answer the call. 

"I'm here." He says, sitting on the rolling chair and pulling his boots on. Whenever he was called Park he knew it was serious.

"We got a guy out on Coldwind road, said his cars up to the bumper in snow and he's stuck. Pulled over to the shoulder and everything just needs a 'Cabin Getaway' till the storm passes." Nea explains with a sigh, "Been a damn snow warning for almost two weeks. What kind of idiot decides to take the pass after all those advisorys."

"Dunno." Jake replies, pulling on a hoodie and snow pants before zipping up his winter coat, "Gonna go get him now. Should be back in less than three hours."

"Be safe." 

He grunts in response to that, grabbing the pack at the door and slinging it on. The wind pierces his exposed skin as he steps out into the wind. Shivering he buckles the chest strap of the bag and pulls his scarf up. Crunching through the shin deep snow towards the garage. Heaving the door open and dragging out his snowmobile. It starts easily and he points the headlight into the deep black night, snow swirling in the winds like confetti. The clouds hide the moon, which was a shame. The forests looked so beautiful on snowy nights. He twists the ignition and shoots off over the snow, guiding the machine expertly down the dirt road now buried in snow and towards the main path. He was looking forward to the warmth of his cabin already. 

\- × -

Dwight wanted to cry. He wanted to curl up into a ball in the front seat and cry all this went away. The lady on the phone told him to keep his car running for heat and the lights on so the rescures could find him. The snow swirled around his small safe haven menacingly, threatening to cover even his headlights. God in a few hours it could actually bury his small car under a foot of ice. The thought made him hyperventilate so he quickly looks at his phone. Continuing the shakey text he was trying to send to his manager. The signal here was incredibly weak but maybe a message could go out? It was better than trying to think about what a fucking mess he was in. Lazar was going to rip him apart for calling out.

He shivers, and hits the send button before shoving the phone in his pocket. The lady on the phone did say to put on any spare clothing he had on to keep warm. The three layers he was wearing now weren't exactly the warmest, just his button up, with an extra hoodie. Unclipping his seatbelt he twists around and digs through the back seats until he unearths an ancient pizzawhat hoodie that must have been sitting back there for almost a decade. Warmth is warmth so he puts it on and sits back in the front seat, rubbing his hands together to keep them from going numb. The lady said it would be anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour for his rescue team to arrive. He turns on the radio and flips through the channels as he waits. 

"...inter Storm Warning means significant amounts of snow, sleet and ice will make travel very hazardous or impossible. Strong  
winds are also expected. The National Weather Services-"

Dwight turns off the repeating warning and buries his face in his hands. He was so stupid. All he wanted to do was drive through the mountain and look at all the pretty dead trees before going back to the city. He should have checked the weather, should have prepared at all for something catastrophic. He runs his fingers through his hair in frustration, tugging at the strands slightly as he taps his foot on the floor. 

A knock on the window makes him jump. The passenger door opens and a blast of freezing wind hits him as a man sits in the seat and slams the door. Snow falls off him as he shakes like a dog and removes his backback, causing more snow to fall all over the floor. Dwight stares in shock, trying to figure out what to say to the stranger.

"A-are you apart of the rescue team?" He asks dumbly, watching the man pull his fuzzy hood off and lift a pair of goggles off his eyes, resting them on his beanie. 

"I am the rescue team." The man replies. He looks Dwight up and down and pulls a jacket out of the bulky bag, "Put this on."

Dwight does as he's told, managing to pull the thick coat on despite the cramped position. The man then passes him a pair of thick gloves, a knit hat, and scarf. They were cold from being in his back pack for however long the drive had been, but much better suited for the weather than his current attire. 

"I'm Dwight!"

"Jake. Ready to go?"

Dwight nods, turning the car off and shoving the keys into his pocket. Jake pulls his hood up then opens the door. The wind is harsh and bitter. He follows suit, shivering as the snow now comes up to his knees and soaks through his jeans and shoes. His feet feel numb already. He locks his car and struggles around the side to follow Jake through to a snowmobile idling nearby. Jake gets on, turning to look at Dwight as he pulls the goggles down. 

"Keep your feet flat on the running board, lean into the turns, and hold on." Jake says, voice stern. He speaks just loud enough to be heard above the winds. 

"Y-yes sir." Dwight says through chattering teeth as he sits on the machine. He does as he's told, gripping the handles attached to his seat tightly, "H-h-how long is the r-r-ride gonna be?"

"Twenty minutes." 

Dwight nods, hunkering down behind Jake to avoid the worst of the wind as the machine starts and they lurch forward. Jake points the headlight further up the mountain, which isn't particularly comforting. He rests his forhead against the bag at his rescuers back and tries to ignore the chill seeping through his shoes and pants.

After a few minutes of driving he collects himself enough to lean back a bit and look around. It was dark out, but his eyes had adjusted enough to make out the shapes of trees looming around them outside of the headlight. It wasn't exactly the view he wanted, but it was better than freezing to death in his car. Jake turns down a small side path through the trees with more turns than before. They crest a small hill and he can see a cabin in the distance. Windows bright with warm flickering light. Jake pulls right up to the porch and idles the bike. 

"Go inside, I gotta put this away."

Dwight nods, jumping off the bike and sinking into the snow which was now up to his mid-thigh. He struggles the short walk up the steps and opens the door quickly, pausing only to kick off the worst of the snow before going inside. The cabin was warm at least, he could hear a the crackling of fire from the living room as he pulls the scarf, gloves and coat off. He holds it awkwardly, looking around the entrance way. Outside he can hear snow crunching before the door opens and Jake enters. Shaking snow off as he unclips his bag and drops it to the floor. 

"Hang the coat there." He says, loosenig the scarf and gesturing to a few pegs on the wall. 

Dwight quickly complies as Jake dresses down, revealing a thick hoodie under the coat as he hangs it besides the borrowed one. 

"Shoes off."

He hurriedly stoops and unties the near frozen laces of his canvas shoes and pulls them off. Jake sets his boots under the coats so Dwight does the same, shivering from as the ice on his pants starts to melt. Jake looks him up and down, causing a spike in self consciousness. 

"I'll get you some pants. Wet denime will freeze you faster than wearin' nothin'." 

Before Dwight can say anything Jake breezes past him and down a hallway. Deeper into the cabin. Not wanting to seem even more weird and awkward he makes his way deeper into the living room. Wet socks leaving a trail behind him as he goes. He crouches near the fire, not wanting to get the couch wet. The heat wafts off the flames comfortingly and he stares at the fire in amusement. He had never seen one like this, a fire in a fireplace. Just like in the movies. 

"You can sit." 

He jumps at the voice, almost slipping on the wooden floorboards in his wet socks as he turns and faces Jake. The man's impressive fave stares back, but he doesn't look annoyed or anything which is a relief. Jake holds out a nearly folded pair of camouflage sweat pants and thick woolen socks. Dwight takes them into his hands and glances around, looking for a bathroom. Jake kindly points down the hallway he had come from and Dwight hurries past. The bathroom door was open and he turns the light on and changes out of his wet pants and into the comfy sweats. They're much thicker than they seem to be and ridiculously comfortable.

Dwight pulls his phone out of his jeans and unlocks it. The text he sent was still pending, but he at least had a weak signal so hopefully it would send later tonight. He assumes Jake doesn't have any wifi so he won't bother asking when he returns to the living room. The man had set out two steaming mugs on the table, but was nowhere to be found. Distantly he could hear a staticy voice coming from the front door. 

"...Gonna let up for a few hours. You might get a black out, but we'll be okay down here."

"Right." Jake replies, "I'll check in tomorrow."

The man emerges from the side room and meets Dwight's gaze. He smiles, and Jake's face remains impassive but welcoming. Nervously he tugs at the strings of his hoodie and glances around the room again. Clean, barren of decorations, but somehow felt cozy and lived in. Jake walks towards him and takes a seat on the sofa and pulling a blanket over himself. Dwight doesn't want to stare at him but he doesn't know what else to look at. 

"The guestroom is up those stairs." Jake says, not looking up from the half finished knitting project he had picked up, "I don't want to talk."

"Of course! Uh, goodnight Jake?" Dwight says quickly, though he didn't think Jake said that to be rude he didn't to push his luck. 

"Goodnight."

He makes his way up the steps and into the loft bedroom. There was a large bed pushed against the farwall, above where the kitchen is. At the foot of a bed was a wooden chest as well. Lots of plasticstorage boxes were stacked against the far walls which stood out a bit from the rest of the heavy wooden furniture. Nevertheless the room was so old fashioned and quaint, like a movie. It was chillier without the warmth of fireplace, but he could still see the flickering of the flames over the railing and feel a faint heat was wafting upwards. He tugs the sleeves of his hoodie and crawls under the thick quilts, curling up in the soft bed. It didn't smell musty or anything either, Jake must change the sheets reguarly. He takes his glasses off and sets them on the bedside table with his phone before closing his eyes. An odd sense of calm had washed over him despite the situation, and he finds himself falling asleep easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so fucking depressed from work im just gonna start posting this and maybe produce a speck of dopamine


	2. White Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gf: post more dwake  
> Me: yes queen

The smell of food stirs Dwight from sleep. He can smell bacon and breakfast goofs sizzling from downstairs. It takes a few seconds for him to realize this was not his apartment roof over head and he jolts up. Once the mild panic passes he remembers the events of last night a stronger panic sets in. He slips out of the warm nest of blankets, shivering slightly as he grabs his phone and glasses before making his way downstairs. Floorboards and steps creaking loudly in his wake. Jake glances over at him from the stove and nods as a greeting as ge rounds the banister. Dwight smiles and waves a bit in return, gaze drawn towards the window and the bright bluish light streaming through. 

"I don't know what you prefere..." 

He tunes Jake out, beelining towards the window over the sink and pushing the curtain aside. The bright morning sun reflecting off the snow blinds him almost instantly. He squints, slowly recovering to take in the world drenched in a sea of white ice. Never in his life had he seen snow pile up so high.

"Fuck." Dwight whispers, fear and anxiety bubbling in his chest, " _Fuck._ "

\- x -

Jake watches with mild interest as the man he saved last night starts to have a meltdown in his kitchen. It was pretty common for buisness types to freak out like this. He had rescued his fair share in all seasons. The spring campers were by far the worst ones to deal with when their fancy campers got flooded by the melts. No one to bitch too but the idiot that keeps them from drowning in mud. He flips the bacon and prepares to get rid of his problem. 

"How uh, dangerous is it out there?" Dwight says first, dropping the curtain and looking at Jake with wide worried eyes.

"I can get you down tonight just-"

"No! No if its dangerous I don't want you to go out there I-I-" Dwight takes a breath, running his fingers through his messy hair, "Sorry. My boss is uh, kind of an asshole and is gonna go postal if he thinks I'm ignoring him."

Jake feels a stab of pity for the man. Dwight was the type his dad would walk all over and make miserable just for fun. Guy was in a life or death situation and all he could think about was his shitty boss. He watches Dwight pull a chair out and sit with a heavy sigh. The man rubs his temples, and puts on a brave face. Though it isn't a good façade.

"Thank you. For the help last night, and uh the clothes." Dwight says with a small smile. 

The action draws a fuzzy feeling from Jake. Usually people in these situations aren't usually so sincere. Not that he needed it of course but the thought was still nice. 

"Anytime." He replies, dolling the finished bacon and hash browns onto a plate and passing it to Dwight, "You'll feel better after breakfast."

The man nods as Jake set's a plate infront of him. He sits across from him at the table and starts to eat. Dwight mostly pushes the food around on the plate. Probably too stressed to eat a full meal.

"You can use the radio. Contact Nea, she can send a message to anyone you need."

Dwight jumps up and jogs over to the radio immedietly. Jake finishes his food and starts washing dishes, listening to the radio static buzz in and out during their conversation. Doing his best to ignore any actual words exchanged. It really wasn't his buisness to pry. He sets the clean pan, plates and cutlery on the drying rack and makes his way to the coat rack by the door. 

"...You should be fine. Like legally you're in a survival situation they can't just fire you y'know? And if they do we'll just like hire a lawyer and sue. Don't sweat it, man." Nea's crackly voice says over the radio. He hears Dwight take a slow breath and let it out. 

"Right! Thank you, Nea!" The man says, clicking the microphone off. He rubs his eyes under his glasses and turns. Jumping when he sees Jake. 

"Oh! I uh, didn't hear you!"

Jake shrugs, zipping his coat up and crouching to pull on his boots. Dwight fidgets above him before speaking again. 

"Are you, uh going out?"

"Yeah." He stands, looking at Dwight again and feeling bad for the man, "I need to knock the snow off the solar panels before the power goes out."

Dwight cocks his head curiously, "Do you need help?"

He starts to say no, but stops when he sees the eager to please look on the mans face. It wouldn't hurt to have some help for once. Winters are hard up here on his lonesome, might as well take what he can get.

"Sure." Jake replies, "I have some spare clothes you can wear." 

"Oh I just need a coat." Dwight says eagerly.

Jake snorts and shakes his head, "No, it's cold out. You can't wear denim jeans either, they'll suck the warmth out of you once they get wet. Not to mention those sneakers will give you frostbite no matter how many socks you wear. Lucky you still have all your toes."

Dwight nods, crossing his arms and immedietly becoming nervous again, "Oh right of course..."

He reaches out and pats the mans shoulder, "It's cool...city slicker." He teases awkwardly. It brings a smile Dwight face and thats enough for him. 

Jake goes to his room to digs through his closet, pulling out a spare pair of snow pants and boots. He returns o see Dwight washing his clean plate at the sink. Jake drops the boots and pants on the table, startling Dwight again. 

"These should fit. Put your jeans on before the snow pants. There should be extra socks in the dresser upstairs." 

Dwight nods and takes the bundle, trotting upstairs to change after grabbing the spare coat on the rack. While he does so Jake grabs two shovels from the supply closet. Waiting a few extra minutes before clunking upstairs. Dwight had just finished tying on the snow boots and smiles at Jake immedietly. He almost smiles back. Odd.

"Do you have a pair of sunglasses?" He says and he wraps his scarf tightly around his neck and pulls his hood up. 

"Uhh, yeah actually. Why?"

"Wear 'em." Jake says, pulling a pair from his coat pocket and putting them on. Dwight looks at him in confusion. 

"Why?"

"Snow blindness." 

Dwight continues to look confused as he wraps the scarf from last night around his neck. Jake elaborates. 

"U.V rays from the sun are reflected off the snow. It's really harsh on the eyes after long periods of time." 

"Better to be safe than sorry, huh?" Dwight jokes, pulling a pair of aviators out of the hoodie pocket that was laying on the bed. He expects them to look doofy on a nerd like Dwight but they fit suprsingly well. He sets his normal glasses gently on the bedside table. 

He pass Dwight a shovel before walking towards the window on the wall, pulling a blanket aside to reveal a door.

"Oh that's spooky." Dwight says, walking much louder and clunkier than Jake, "Does it lead out to the roof over the deck." 

"Yeah." Jake opens the door a the chilly breeze hits them immedietly. The snow was pilled knee high on the roof as he dutifully starts shoveling it away. 

"Should I just uh, push it off?"

"Yeah. If too much piles up the roof will collapse."

"Really?" Dwight's muffled voice is filled worry. 

Jake glances at the man, watching him dump a shovel full of snow over the side. He starts to make a path towards the ladder attached to the wall that would lead to the upper roof. Dwight starts clearing snow off the perimeter of the perimeter. Once sufficiently cleared he climbs the ladder with mild difficulty and starts knocking snow off the solar panels. 

"Hey, Jake!" Dwight calls, already sounding wheezy and breathless, "Are you gonna be okay up there?"

He shovels a bunch of snow off the side and looks down at Dwight. The man was leaning on his shovel and panting softly. His face was bight red from exertion and cold, but he had gotten the lower roof halfway clear.

"Snow's so high it won't be a long fall." Jake says, moving further along the roof to clear off the rest of the panels, "You need a break?"

"No! I'll be okay!" Dwight calls, "I think my inhaler was also in my hoodie!"

"Oh god." Jake snickers, Dwight was so stereotypically it was almost cruel. 

"What?"

He doesn't responde, making his way around the panels and knocking more snow away. They weren't due for another flurry in at least a week, so he doesn't have to knock everything clear. It would melt in time. He climbs down and makes quick work of the front porches awning before climbing back up to check on Dwight. The man was leaning on his shovel and staring out into the trees. It was still early, the sun hadn't quite reached its peak yet and the light was glittering off the fresh snow. The roof was cleared off completely, no risk of cave ins now. 

"It's really peaceful up here..." Dwight says softly.

It was, and thats why he liked it. Just him, alone. 

"The city is always loud. Cars and people always out on the streets. Here it's just...silent."

"It's not."

Dwight turns to look at him, sunglasses reflecting his own stern face. The man tilts his head curiously, and Jake elaborates. 

"It's not silent. If you listen you can hear the cardinals and sparrows, the wind through the trees. The coyotes will start howling soon. The snow makes it muffled but its not silent out here. Never is." 

He watches Dwight turn back to the forest, taking the hood off his coat and he can see him close his eyes behind the sunglasses. The man is still for a while, breath coming out in big white puffs. Jake feels a smile on his lips. 

"You're right." Dwight says softly. 

"I know. Let's get inside. It's cold."

Jake leads them to the door, stomping snow off his boots and the shovel before he enters. Starting to strip off his coat and gloves before even making it to the steps. Dutifully putting all his outer layers on their hooks and the shovels into their rightful place. One chore dome for the day. The embers of last night fire were still hot and red enough for him to add another log and stoke a nice fire. Once the flames rise he fills a kettle with water and hangs it from the fireplace crane. Sitting back he looks over and sees Dwight had put his normal glasses on, standing awkwardly in the hoodie and jeans he had been found in. Jake feels bad for the guy again, all his belongings were buried under a few feet of snow three miles out. 

"Do you want tea, coffee or hot chocolate?" .

Dwight blinks and rubs his arms against the slight chill, "Can you...mix the coffee and hot chocolate?"

"Sure."

He pulls down two enamel mugs from the cabinet in the kitchen. Digging out the chocolate powder, sugar, and instant coffee mix. He mixes his coffee and sugar combination into one and puts a spoonfull of cocoa and coffee into Dwight's cup before bringing them out to the coffee table. The kettle was just starting to whistle too. He takes it from the hook and pours the boiling water into the cups, stirring both enough for the powders to dissolve. 

"Here." Jake says, holding the cup out to Dwight. 

The man approachs slowly and takes it, sitting on the edge of the couch and holding the cup in both hands. 

"What...do we do now?"

Jake shrugs, picking up his project and starting to knit as his drink cools, "Sit, relaxe for a bit. Not much to do in winter besides keep warm." 

Dwight nods, sipping his drink and wincing slightly, "How...long will I be up here?"

That was a real puzzler. Jake looks out the windows, staring at the snow piled high around them. 

"Its mid-November and this is the first big snowstorm. If it stays clear and warm I could get you down in two weeks." 

"And if it doesn't stay clear?"

Jake looks at his hands, "If it snows again or stays cold you might be up here until...late January."

Dwight lets out a soft oh and leans back on the couch. The mug steams in his hand and he takes a resigned sip. Dwights eyes drift towards the window, and he smiles ever so slightly. 

"Guess it could be worse."


	3. Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gf: babe its 4pm, time to post another dwake chapter  
> Me: yes queen

Jake listens to Dwight pace upstairs and holds back a sigh. He didn't blame the guy for getting restless. It was pretty boring up here during winters, especially when the snow was so deep and the wind so strong walking outside was a challenge. The most enrichment either had gotten was going to the shed to grab more firewood. Usually this time of the year he immerses himself in knitting or woodcarving. Dwight doesn't really have that luxury of weird hobbies.

He sets aside his project and stands, making his way towards the steps and taking them two at a time. Dwight stops his pacing face lighting up at the sight of him. 

"Hey! You need something?"

"Yeah." 

Jake points at the stacks of boxes against the wall, "We can go through these."

Dwight looks at the wall and titls his head, "Don't you know whats in these?"

"No, I moved them out of the shed last year before renovating it. Belonged to the previous owner." Jake says with a shrug as he grabs a box on the top of the stack and sets it down, "Could be anything in here."

\- x -

He crouches next to the box and opens the top, looking at the stack of old smelling clothes. Dwight pulls out a dusty light blue dress shirt with frilly sleeves and high collar with a snort he turns to Jake and nudges him with a foot.

"Looks like I don't have to wear your clothes anymore."

Jake takes one look at the shirt and rolls his eyes, "Don't you put that dusty thing on over my sweater."

The shirt was just begging to be worn, getting Jake's cute bear sweater a little dusty might be a worthy sacrifice. He glances at Jake, who was staring daggars at him and Dwight laughs. Quickly tugging the sweater off and pulling on the dusty button up. It fit him suprsingly well, a little tight around the upper arms and chest. He turns fully to Jake, who had paused sorting through a box of dishes. 

"How do I look." 

Jake raises his eyebrows, staring at him for a few seconds, "That's a women's shirt."

"No it's not."

"The buttons are on the left, that's a womens shirt. Also you look like a pilgrim."

"You're just jealous." Dwight replies, putting on a smug face. He watches Jake's lips twitch into a small smile. 

"Are you really gonna wear dusty womens settlers clothing instead of mine?" 

"Stop calling it womens clothing, it's just a dress shirt." Dwight turns back to the box, egar to dig out more doofy looking clothing to put on. 

He pulls another frilly shirt out, a floral shirt and...a skirt. With a glance at Jake, who was immersed in intricate teacups, he shoves the skirt back into the box. As much as he did enjoy the frilly shirt it wasn't as warm as Jake's sweater anyway. He changes and sets the clothing box aside, standing and grabbing another box from the slowly shrinking stack. It wasn't very heavy and when he shook it and there was a odd shifting noise, must be books or newspapers. He sets the box down and sits cross legged next to it, might take a while to read through them. He looks over at Jake, closely examining a chipped mug.

"Nice cup." Dwight teases as he opens the box, pulling out an old issue of sunset magazine. 

"Thank's." Jake replies, unfazed by his mockery. 

He flips through a few pages with disinterest Dwight wasn't a gardener. Sure, he could keep houseplants alive well enough but actual gardening outside was a bit beyond him. Setting the magazine aside he pulls the second from the box and opens it. 

"Oh god."

"Hmm?" Jake leans back and looks at the magazine in Dwight's lap, "Oh..."

Dwight giggles nervously and looks up at Jake, who's face had turned bright red. The centerfold of a very attractive man stared up at them from the Playgirl magazine. 

"Wanna keep it?" Dwight asks playfully, holding the magazine up. 

"No!" Jake grumbles and looking away and clearing his throat, "I mean if y-you want it I won't judge you..."

"Oh right nothing's weird about the guy staying in your attic keeing this." Dwight shakes his head and sets the porn under the sunset magazine.

He hears Jake mumble something he can't quite make out, and pull his scarf up over his beet red face. Dwight can feel his own face was warm and probably red. Nothin' better than stumbling across vintage porn with your new kinda friend, right? He reaches in the box and pulls out another porno magazine. This one was explicit gay porn, how delightful. He flips through it briefly before setting it aside and pulling out...another one. 

"Do you know who owned this place before you?" He asks, pulling abother copy of sunset magazine out. 

"No, why?"

"They owned a lot of gay porn." Dwight says, now skimming through the box faster, "This is just gardening magazines and porn. Which is weird, I think?"

Jake leans back and looks at the two growing piles of gardening tips and shame. His ears were starting to turn as pink as his face. It made him look very cute, getting so embarassed over the belongings of another guy. 

"Saw him once when he passed over the keys..." Jake forces out, quickly looking away and hunching over the cutlery, "You don't have to sort through that box."

"Do you wanna keep the gardening magazine's?" Dwight asks, holding one up when Jake looks back, "You...garden right?"

"...In the spring....yeah." He furrows his brow in thought before shrugging, "Fine. Keep the gardening ones." 

Dwight nods, placing the magazine into its pile. The box seems to be mostly gardening. Guy had specific interest and who was he to judge. Jake would glance over periodically only to quickly look away, it was endearing how embarrassed he was. Then again Dwight would also be kinda embarrassed if a guy he barely knew happened to find long abandon porn in his house. He flips through the gardening magazine idly, and in between tomato growing tips another thought comes to his mind. 

What if...these were Jake's magazine's? That would explain why he was so embarassed about it. He did say that he hadn't gone through this stuff, but this was a box on the top with easy access. Maybe he had forgotten that there was more than gardening magazines inside. And who was he to judge? Up here all alone most of the year, a guy had to entertain himself somehow. Though he didn't really peg Jake as gay, man up in the cabin doing manly stuff, very not gay ti him. But then again he shouldn't assume every gay person was like the ones in the city. Now he felt a bit guilty for throwing away the guys porn, maybe he should slip some issues into the sunset magazine stack and pretened to not have noticed. 

Jake stands, the box of dishes clinking in his hands, "I'm gonna take these downstairs." 

"Okay! They look really nice." Dwight compliments as Jake trots downstairs. 

He drops the neatly sorted gardening magazines in the keep boxes they had set aside, the others went into the trash pile. Not much was in the keepers besides various knives, tools, other knick knacks he didn't recognize. They had a made a sizeable dent in the stacks though, only five boxes remained. Jake crests the stairs and grabs a odd round box, giving it a shake. Something shuffles around inside. Dwight sidles up next to him curiously. 

"Weird box."

"Yeah..." Jake opens the lid and smiles for the first time. A real full smile, it makes Dwight's stomach twist in a way he hadn't felt for a long time. 

He watches Jake pull a well made cream colored cowboy hat from the box and immedietly put it on. Dwight had never been into western stuff, but Jake looked really good in that hat. The ends of his hair curl up under the brim of the hat, framing his face nicely. 

"Very fitting." Dwight compliments, reaching up and adjusting the hat slightly, "Really matches with your flannel."

"Thanks." Jake fights off his smile as he clears his throat, "Howdy partner."

Dwight laughs at the bad southern accent and struggles to look away from Jake. Utterly emamored by the sight of him looking so happy. The guy was so quite and stoic all the time, not in a bad way of course. Dwight wasn't terrible at reading people and the more he got to know Jake the easier time he had of reading the small aspects of his mannerisms. Most of Jake's emotions were displayed through small and quick twitches of his eyebrows or face, it was strange to see him smiling so long but Dwight found himself wishing he could see it every day, wishing he could make Jake smile like that on his own. 

He turns away and grabs a box that was suprsingly heavy, trying to ignore the strange thoughts fluttering through his head. Now was not a good time to start getting a crush on some woodsman. The box clunks on the floor and he kneels next to it as he opens it. Revealing a fancy wooden chest with a checkered pattern on it. Curiously Dwight pulls it out and opens it. 

"Huh, found something to do." Dwight says, holding up the box as Jake kneels next to him, "You know how to play chess?"

Jake rubs his chin, furrowing his brow before shrugging, "Nope. Figured you'd know how."

"I know I look like a uh..."

"Nerd?"

"Yeah. But I'm not...actually smart." Dwight admits with an awkward laugh. 

"Same here. I can play checkers at least." Jake offers, picking up one of the old wooden chess pieces. 

Dwight opens a small drawer on the box and reveals twenty-four round chess pieces. Jake picks one out and examines it. As he does so Dwight sets the box down and pulls out a few more old looking board games. Monopoly, connect four, Sorry, a deck of cards and some dice. He still misses watching YouTube for six hours straight, but this was better than staring out the window or at Jake. 

"I'm gonna go make lunch." Jake says, picking up the chess box amd standing, "Want anything?"

"Oh uh, just whatever you're having!"

With a nod Jake trots downstairs. Dwight decides to tidy up the room a bit, leaving the rest of the boxes to another day. Once he's through with that he brings the stack of games down stairs and sets them on the coffee table with the chess box. Jake was in the kitchen making sandwhiches by the looks of it. Most of the food in the house was canned or dry, the meats were stored in a deepfrezer somewhere. Probably the basement. Jake was a good cook by Dwight standards. Mostly he had made meals consisting of canned vegetables, beans, potatoes, and rice. But it was nice change to have a home cooked meal at all. 

"What's cookin' good...uh..." Dwight cuts off and smiles awkwardly as Jake passes him one of the fancy plates he had dug out. 

"Uh...roast beef sandwhich?" Jake replies, not directly commenting on Dwight's slip up, "I heated up some potatoe wedges too."

"Thank you!" Dwight follows Jake to the living room and watches him set up the board for checkers.

"What color do you want?"

"Red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cowboy jake mains rise up


	4. Ice Fishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Minecraft music*

"King me." Dwight says casually, watching Jake's brow furrow in concentration as he flips the piece to the crown. 

He smirks at Jake, leaning on the table and watching him sweat. They were both very bad at checkers. Since finding the board two days ago they had played almost nonstop. At first they had considered keeping score, but it had been more fun to go at eachother without the weight of wins and losses. 

Jake reaches for a piece, and Dwight perks up. The action immediately catches Jake's attention, the man narrows his eyes at him and looks down at the board retracting his hand slightly. Dwight leans back, trying to act causal and like hes not paying attention to the board.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"The psychological war-far. I'm not falling for it this time." Jake grumbles.

Dwight had noticed that Jake, being incredibly observant, was highly susceptible to psychological warfar. Especially the more subtle kind. He watches as Jake rubs his chin thoughtfully before reaching down and moving his piece without hesitation. The man takes a sip of his coffee with a satisfied expression as Dwight jumps three of Jake's pieces and lands on the other side of the board. 

"King me."

Jake stands upruptly and without a shred of anger or annoyance he looks down at Dwight and speaks. 

"Get dressed. We're going out."

\- x -

The back pack bounces against Jake's back as they crest the hill, making just enough air for him to hear Dwight yelp in surprise. He might have done it on purpose. They emerge from the woods and he pumps the breaks, slowing to a stop near the snow covered remains of monsterous piece of driftwood and dismounting.

"Please tell me you're not gonna kill me out here for beating you in checkers." Dwight says, pulling down the borrowed scarf and letting out a puff of steamy breath into the air.

"Still thinkin' it over." Jake replies, uncliping the front buckle on the bag and pulling it off his shoulders, dropping it in the knee high snow. 

He hears Dwight do the same, letting out a grunt as the bag makes a muffled thud in the snow. Jake had even given him the lighter pack. Poor guy would put on some muscle eventually, he was sure of it. Unzipping the bag he pulls out the small hand augers he packed. Out of the corner of his eye he notices Dwight staring at it curiously. Jake unclips a long rope from the side of his bag and ties it around his waist before holding the other end out to Dwight. The man takes it, visably nervous. 

"What's...this...for?" The man asks, sunglasses showing a mirror of Jake's impassive face. 

"Hold onto it. I'm testing the ice." 

"A-are you sure that's safe?" Dwight asks, looking past Jake at the frozen lake.

"Ice is never safe. If I fall in just drag me out." Jake reassures with a nonchalant shrug. Although now that he thought about it Dwight may not be strong enough to pull him out of the water if he actually fell in, "Just hold on to it."

He turns to the shoreline and lifts his sunglasses. Squinting at the lake carefully. The ice looked clear and blue which was a good sign, lowering the sunglasses he treks out onto the frozen waters. The snow on the ice gives him decent traction paired with his snow boots. 

"Be careful!" Dwight calls from his post next to the snowmobile. Jake gives him a thumbs up. 

After about a hundred feet he stops, crouching and pulling an ice pick from his front pocket, stabbing himself a nickle sizes starting hole. He shoves the auger into the hole and starts cranking. The sharp blades make quick work of the ice. He barely breaks a sweat when he finally punches through to water. Pulling the auger out he crouches and takes a look at the small hole. The ice looked to be about six inches thick. Perfect for fishing, and bringing the snowmobile over. He jogs back to Dwight, slowing as he gets to the shore and wading through the thick snow. A relieved smile on Dwight's face. 

"Is it safe to cross?" He asks, handing the rope back to Jake as he reties and clips it to his bag. 

"We ain't crossin'." Jake says, pulling the bag on and clipping the parachute buckles before climbing onto the snowmobile again. Dwight slowly gets on as well, despite looking nervous. 

He starts the snowmobile and he drives out onto the ice. Despite driving slow the extra weight causes them to fishtail slightly, but he remains in control. Pulling up a few feet from the initial test hole before slowing to a stopand climbing off. He drops his bag again and pulls out a larger auger. Drilling a seven inch wide hole, perfect for fishing. He wipes sweat off his brow and looks at Dwight, whos sunglasses were fixed on him. 

"What...are we doing?"

"Ice fishing." 

He reaches for Dwight's pack and opens it up. Pulling out two small folding chairs and the bait box. He passes Dwight the auger as well, "Drill your own hole."

Jake sets the chairs up side by side and puts the bait inbetween them. Dwight struggles momentarily with the tool but eventually starts to make headway on his own hole. As he does so Jake starts putting together his fishing roads, listening to Dwight slowly starting to breath heavier as he works. Once he assembles both rods he looks at Dwight's progress, the man had managed to get three inches downl. Jake holds out a helping hand out and Dwight smiles in relief, relinquishing the auger immediately. 

"You made it look really easy." Dwight admits with an apologetic handwave. Jake shrugs, making quick work of the last few inches for Dwight. 

Finally, after the long week of waiting he sets the auger next to his bag and sits in the fold out chair. He takes his sweet time baiting the hook, knowing Dwight was watching him carefully to see how its done. Then he drops the line into the fridged waters of the hole with a spash and sits back in his seat. The sun was bright and warm on his face, and he pushes his sunglasses up. A little bit of sun exposer wont hurt him too bad. Not to mention was a nice day out, the sun would hit its peak in about an hour, with no breeze he might start sweating in his coat. The perfect day for fishing.

"I've never been fishing." Dwight comments.

This is about as suprsing to Jake as the sun rising in the east.

"Really now?"

"Yeah my, uh parent's died when I was really young. I don't actually remember them so its okay. Anyway, I was raised by my grandparents who aren't the outdoorsy type and we lived in the city so uh, it would be a big trip to even go out. And I mean I live in Chicago which has an ocean but it's pretty polluted and disgusting." Dwight rambles, pushing his sunglasses up to look around the frozen expanse of the lake. His smile looked better to Jake when he could see the others soft brown eyes. 

"That...sucks." Jake replies, immedietly feeling like he said the wrong thing. He wracks his brain for more to say, anything to keep the conversation going. 

"It's no big deal." Dwight shrugs, "I mean I'm out with you now. And I like your company a lot more than my grandparents!" 

That makes Jake smile slightly, no one had ever said that his company was wanted. He wants to pay back the compliment, but that would be...weird. Probably. 

"I...didn't start fishing until I was eighteen." Jake says instead, "My parents weren't the outdoorsy type."

"They weren't?" Dwight asks, sounding genuinely shocked. 

"No. I...uh," Jake falters, unwilling to talk about his past life, "They weren't."

Dwight nods, sitting back in his chair, seemingly satified with the shitty answer. Jake stares at the water, watching his bobber float in slow circles. Would it hurt to talk about his past? It's not like anything horrible happened to him, he just didn't like his family, and he didn't like to think about not like them. Even acknowledging anything having to do with them because it made his heart ache over how he wasn't good enough for anyone there and-

The bobber dips below the water, and Jake starts reeling. He hears Dwight perk up next to him. The fish doesn't feel very heavy on the line, probably going right back in. But ot was the first catch of the day so soon which is a good sign. Out of the hole rises a sizable blue gill, just as suspected. Jake grabs it and pulls the hook out of its mouth. 

"What is that?" Dwight asks, leaning forward and staring at the flopping fish. 

"Blue gill. Pretty common." 

"Are you gonna keep it?"

Jake shakes his head, dropping it back in the hole before grabbing more bait from his the tackle box, "No. They're good fish but they take too long to prep, and we'd have to catch a lot for dinner."

Dwight nods as if he had just gotten sage advice. Jake drops his line back in the water and sits back, listening to the birds on the breeze. He reaches over to his bag and pulls out a small portable radio, flipping it on and idly surfing the channels. There wasn't too much variety so far up and far away but he can usually get a nice country or 80's station. 

"My...my parents are actually really rich." Jake admits, feeling a strange sense of anxiety stirring in his gut, "Like that sort of...McMansion level rich."

"Oh...shit thats..." Dwight looks unsure of what to say, which is understandable. Another reason why he never mentions his family to others. 

"Anyway I can't stand them so I moved out, haven't seen them in seven years."

Dwight is silent, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. He feels bad for laying that all on him out of nowhere. Talking about himself wasn't exactly something he excelled at, or tried to do at all. 

"Are you happier?" Dwight asks.

"Yes." Jake replies without thought, small smile tugging at his lips. He was so much happier now than he had been in his entire life. 

"Good! You seem really happy out here!" Dwight laughs softly, "I can't even imagine you living in anything thats not a cabin or tent." 

Before he can respond Dwight's bobber goes under the water and the man yelps, hand hesitating over the reel before starting to crank it in. Jake smiles, watching Dwight's bright smile as he pulls out good sized catfish. He lets out an impressed whistle as Dwight stares at the flopping fish on the ice. 

"What is this?"

Jake picks up the fish and unhooks it, "Catfish. Might be a keeper."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," Jake says, filling the collapsible cooler with water and dropping the fish in, "Nice job."

Dwight looks away from him, baiting his hook with nervous shaking hands, "Th-Thanks."

It was cute. Guy probably wasn't complemented enough. Leaning back in his chair he enjoys the comfortable silence as Waylon Jennings plays faintly from the radio. They catch a few fish here and there, mostly bluegill crappies. He shares a lunch of last nights stew with Dwight after a few hours. Eventually the sun starts to sink, and its time to wrap up with a single catfish. 

"Not too bad today-"

"Wait! I think I got something!" Dwight rises, eye bright as he starts to reel something in. Something big too by the way the pole bends as the fish fights to stay under. Jake watches as he starts to pack up the site, expecting some sort of catfish. 

Out of the icey hole Dwight pulls out the biggest Walleye Jake had ever seen. He gasps in amazement as the big fish flops around, Dwight yelps and jumps back. Thankfully dragging it away from the hole as Jake scrambls to grab the fish. 

"Holy shit!" Jake smiles as he unhooks the catch, already giddy at the meal he can make out of this guy. It puts the catfish to shame, "Nice job."

He drops the fish in the cooler, the thing barely fits and he looks up to see Dwight staring at him with an odd look on his face.

"What?" 

"Sorry!" Dwight splutters and looks away, "I uh, never seen you smile like that. You look happy."

"Really?" Jake snorts, starting to disassemble the fishing rods, "I'm always happy."

"Really?"

"What do I not look happy?" Jake glances at Dwight, who shrugs with guilt.

"Uh well...it's hard to tell. You look very...stoic?"

He raises his eyebrows, even though that wasn't exactly news to him. 

"My brother always called it resting bitch face."

Dwight turns pales as he tries to apologize and explain himself in one breath. Jake can't help but smile in bemusement at the sight. 

"It's fine, Dwight." Jake pacifies, pulling his bag on and buckling the front straps, "I'm always happy with you."

The words leave without thought, and he feels his entire body freeze up in embarrassment. Grabbing the cooler he heads towards the snow mobile and hopes Dwight never brings it up again. What the fuck was with him. Never in his life had he said something like that a meant it. 

He doesn't speak on the ride home, and neither does Dwight. Which is fine. Its not an awkward silence thank god. By the time he puts the snowmobile away its getting dark out, despite it only being half past four. Jake drops all the supplies next to the door before shrugging off his winter coat and boots. The cabin was a little warmer than outside thanks to the day heat and the embers, but not by much. Jake sets to starting the fire back up before heading to the kitchen. 

The winter was always a rough time for food. Jake hadnt had to worry much in the years he had lived up here. He wasn't picky and excelled at gardening, canning, and on the rare dubiously legal occasion hunting. Most meals consisted of canned fruits or vegtables with bread and any meats he had stored in the celler. Unfortunately there wasn't much left, so the big catches were perfect for today's meal. They weren't going to starve out here, but Jake wasn't going to eat all the good food early in the winter like his first year up here. Once every meal is beans, turnips and white rice the cottage life loses some glamour. But once spring hits again it all becomes worth it. 

"Do you need any help?" Dwight asks, walking past Jake to fill the kettle with water. 

"I might, wanna be on stand by?" 

"Sure!" 

He watches as Dwight hangs the kettle from the fireplace crane before walking back to the kitchen to set up two mugs for a warm drink. Hopping up on the counter as Jake starts to get the ingredients out. He was thinking of fried fillet with a side of asparagus, carrots, and zucchini. Waiting in the celler. He sets the cutting board on the island and sets out his knives for preparing the fish. The catfish would be the fastest to prep. Dwight sips his drink, idly gazing around the room. Suddenly Jake feels a little uneasy at the thought if killing the fish while Dwight was watching. Better get him out of here. 

"Can you go down to the celler and get a jar of asparagus?"

"Huh? Oh sure!" Dwight jumps off the counter and looks around, "Where is the celler?

Jake points to the wooden trapdoor on the other side of the island. Dwight looks at it with obvious fear. 

"I can't believe I never noticed your Evil Dead fruit cellar."

Jake shrugs, not understanding the joke and not asking about it, "Never came up."

He watches Dwight grab the ring and heft the trapdoor open. A cold draft of air wafts out and Dwight shudders. 

"Are you-"

"Yes. There's a lantern down there. Jarred vegtables are on the middle shelf. Get goin'."

Dwight give him what can only be described as puppy dog eyes before reluctantly entering the celler. Moving fast Jake brabs the catfish and smashes it over the head with the butt end of the knife, knocking the fish unconcious. He quickly cuts the main artery and lets the fish bleed out in the sink, grabbing the walleye and repeating the process just as quickly. He can hear Dwight messing with the jars downstairs as he starts to filet the catfish. Dwight emerges from the lower level and sets the jars on the counter before closing the trapdoor. 

"Do you want to mix the breading or would you rather cook vegetables?" Jake asks.

Dwight blinks at him, glancing at the jars of vegtables, then the stove, then back to the vegtables. He looked more like he was choosing to have someone executed instead of picking what to start cooking. Jake lets him flounder before pointing at the panko breading he had set on the counter along with the various spices. 

"Mix em' all in the big bowl."

"Sure!"

Jake sets the two catfish fillets to the side and grabs the walleye and repeats the process. 

"Uh how much of...all of this do I add?"

"Dunno, about a uh, teaspoon of everything in two cups of bread?" Jake shrugs, he usually just eyeballs it and does whatever. 

He sets the fish fillets aside for now and gets a pan out for the fish. It wont take long to saute the vegtables or the fish. He pours olive oil into the pan and turns the stove top on. While that heats up he walks over to Dwight as he finshes combining the spices.

"Uh is this good?"

The bread looked about the same as Jake usually ended up with. He nods. 

"Looks great."

Dwight beams at him, and he feels his heart flutter. He looks away, grabbing the plates with the fish and pouring some olive oil on the fillet. He thoroughly coats two fillets in panko and sets them aside for cooking. The other two he wraps up tightly in freezer paper before sealing them in an airtight bag. They would make a good lunch in a few days. 

"Do you like cooking?" Dwight asks while they wait. 

"It's somethin' I do y'know. Not like a hobby or anything." Jake admits. 

He drops the fillets into the oil and while they wait for it to cook he pulls out the fancy plates dug out from the boxes a week ago. 

"What uh, hobbies do you have?" Dwight asks, "Besides fishing?"

"Gardening, knitting, I've been trying my hand at woodworking but," He waves his hand a bit as he flips the fillets. 

"Oh that's cool! You're really good at knitting, that uh, thing you're making looks good so far."

Jake smiles, placing the fillets on the plates before adding the vegtables to the leftover oil. He sautees for a few minutes, adding spices to them before dolling the rest out food onto the plates. He takes the food into the living room and settles on the couch. Dwight follows after, settling in as well. It was only half past seven, so they could play a few games of chess before Jake turned in. 

"Hey...Jake..."

"Hmm?"

"This is really good." Dwight says, smiling at Jake fondly. It makes his heart flutter in ways he's starting to become familiar with.

"Thanks. You uh, did a good job...catching them."

"It was really fun! We should go again sometime!"

"We should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ATTITUDES OF WOMEN AND FISH TOWARD ME ARE TOO VARIED AND COMPLEX TO BE ACCURATELY DESCRIBED ON A HAT


	5. Sub-Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The queen orders more dwake posting and i oblige

"How are things goin', Sasquatch?" Nea's voice crackles on the radio at six on the dot. 

Jake grabs the receiver and sits on the small chair at the desk, sipping his tea before responding. 

"Great."

"Oh, great?" Nea coos, "Usually you hit me with a fine."

He rolls his eyes, "We're stable with supplies, in good health, and the weather has been fine, getting colder everyday but no snow."

"It's so nice to hear you say we." Nea says whistfully, "How's the city slicker doin'?"

"He's adjusted better than I thought he would."

"You two gettin' along?"

Jake bites his lip, glancing at the steps leading to Dwight's loft bedroom. It was still dark out, so he was fast asleep be he would wake up once Jake started cooking breakfast. 

"Yeah. We are."

"What have you two been doin' up there anyway?" Nea's voice hints at a promiscuous meaning behind the words. It makes Jake shift in his chair as his eyes dart upwards again.

"Playing checkers." 

"...Checkers?"

"Yeah we...found some board games. Haven't busted out monopoly yet but we might today."

"God you two are boring." Nea huffs, "Anyway is there anything you wanna mention?"

"Oh yeah my water heater is acting odd, so I switched it off. Should be able to fix it but I might need a new one installed come spring."

"I'll make a note of it. Keep me posted."

\- x -

Dwight stares at his game of solitaire thoughtfully, moving a few cards here and there as he approaches victory. Jake was outside, doing god knows what to maintain the solar panels after a bout of snowfall. He looks at his watch, noticing it was getting close to lunch time. Rising he shuffles into the kitchen and looks at the cabinets. He had been here for a little over three weeks now and in that time he hadn't really done anything for Jake except catch a big fish and help him dust snow off the solar panels again. Maybe he could make something nice for the guy while he was out. He starts rifling through the cabinets racking his brain for recipes. While he wasn't exactly a cook he had worked in food service for a long time. It had to count for something. 

After a good ten minutes Dwight comes up with flour, yeast, measuring cups and a breadpan. Fresh bread was good, he remembered how to make it from his six years in the Pizzawhat Gulag. Although he had never made a true loaf it couldn't be that much different from pizza and breadsticks. Not to mention he had eaten his fair share of bread for lunch in his life and it was fucking great. Wasting no time he starts mixing the ingredients together. It had been a long time since he had made his own food beyond microwave meals and the rare ramen noodle cup. 

Dwight starts measuring out the flour, yeast and water into a bowl. Starting to mix it all up until he pulls it out of the bowl. Lightly dusting the island with flour before he starts to knead the dough. It was just as cathartic as he remembered. Back at Pizzawhat when he was feeling particuarly tired and stressed he would volunteer to make dough and knead all his troubles away. Since moving further into the city for work he stopped doing pretty much anything that helped him feel better. Besides eating junkfood, playing Friday the 13th for hours in a fugue state, and jacking off. Out in the country and away from work for about three weeks now he never felt less stressed, although there was a creeping anxiety about his future employment. But that problem seemed so far away while he was out here and the problems were much simpler. Like what to have for dinner, if they had enough firewood to last the freezing nights. That sort of thing. He greases the bowl before setting the dough back in and covering it with a clean cloth.

"What are you doin'?"

He lets out a shocked gasp and jumps, turning to see Jake kicking off his boots and undressing from the cold weather. Guy was so damn quite, Dwight couldn't take three steps without the house creaking like it was about to collapse. 

"Oh uh...making bread?"

"Oh. Cool." Jake walks over and looks at the bowl with the dough, "The oven isn't on."

"It has to rise."

"Huh." Jake tilts his head, "That explains why my bread never turns out right."

"You don't let it rise?"

Jake shrugs, "No. Guess it helps, huh?"

Dwight snorts and brings the bowl to the living room. He sets it on the table where its slightly warmer. Jake follows him, sitting on the couch and looking over the abandon game of solitaire before drifting his gaze back to Dwight. A thoughtful look that he often got before he asked a hard hitting question. 

"Do you like cooking?" Jake finally asks.

"Oh uh...I don't know?" Dwight replies, sitting on the other side of the couch. 

He liked making pizzas in prep, but that wasn't exactly a hobby or something he liked it was a job. But when he and Jake cooked together he could call it something he liked and looked forward to. 

"You seem to enjoy it." Jake comments, pulling out the checkers board, "And your bread looks good."

"Its still dough?"

"Well I think it looks good." Jake sets up the board and smiles at Dwight, "I have some cook books, if you wanna try making other stuff."

Dwight looks at the board, making his usual first move. It wouldn't hurt to page through the books since he wasn't doing anything else. 

"I'd like that."

Jake moves a piece on the board, "Wait until spring and summer, once the garden gets going there's a lot we can make."

He couldn't even imagins the sorts of things he and Jake could make once everything bloomed. It isn't until he makes a move that he remembers spring and summer weren't going to come for him. An incredible saddness washes over him.

"H-Hopefully I won't be stuck up here that long!" Dwight jokes, smiling awkwardly at Jake's blank face. 

"Oh...yeah." Jake's dark eyes shift down to the board, and Dwight realizes that Jake was also sad. The revelation makes him flush red. 

Silence falls between them as they take turns making moves. Pieces falling on both side of the match, but no banter flowed from them. Dwight feels dread building in him at the thoughts of returning to the city, his boss and his job. If he still had one when the snow melts. 

"Jake..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I visit you?" Dwight asks softly, staring at the board instead of Jake, "In the spring and summer?"

"You're always welcome up here." The sincerity in his voice sends goosebumps up his arms. 

"Really?"

"Sure." Jake shrugs, rainbow jumping four of Dwight's pieces, "It's nice to have your company."

Dwight smiles at the board, basking in the compliment, "Maybe you should visit me."

He looks up in time to see Jake grimmace at the mention of the city. 

"Hard pass."

"C'mon its really pretty during Christmas!"

Jake kings on of Dwight's pieces, "Christmas is really pretty up here too."

"Oh I'm sure it looks just like every other day."

"It's only a week away." 

Dwight gasps in shock, staring at Jake with wide eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It's the eighteenth today. You've been up here about five weeks now."

Anxiety spikes in Dwight so suddenly he feels like he's going to vomit on the floor. That was a long time to be away from the company. Fuck he should be at work right now filing those papers and faking all those reviews not in a cabin vacation with a hot guy. Fuck his rent was due in a week and for closure was a fast and horrifying beast. Sure the direct deposite would go through for this month but unless he moved money around in his savings he was absolutely fucked. Oh god how could he forget his car was still out on the side of the road buried in snow. Who knows if it would even start up when the snow melted. Gettinh a tow out here, and repair or even a rental to just get home would be a mess and fuck who knows when he could even-

"Dwight. I think you're breads done rising."

His eyes drift to the bowl. The dough had doubled in size and was peeking out from under the cloth. Yes. Bread. Distraction. Dwight takes the bowl and walks back to the kitchen. Turning on the oven andgreasing the two bread pans before punching the dough down to release the air pocket. He moulds them into two oblong loafs and sets the pans on the oven for the second rise. Breathing in slowly he tries not to let the anxiety wash over him again. 

"Any ideas on when I can go home?" He asks, making his way back to the couch and sitting down. 

Jake shrugs, "We only got about three inches, but the temps are below zero so none of the snows melting." 

Dwight bites his nails, staring at Jake's stoic expression. He must look really frightened because Jake's eyes seem to soften.

"I can get you down tomorrow."

Anxiety is replaced with guilt and he shakes his head, "No! I want you yo be safe and uh, I still need my car to get home."

"Oh, yeah right. Uh, do you need to talk to Nea about...life stuff? We can make a trip to the lower base so you can make a call or something."

That made him feel a lot better actually. Nea was nice, but it was hard to figure stuff out when he had no family and friends to handle his finances while he was here. She did talk to his boss for him which was incredible of her.

"Yeah. Yeah that would be good."

"Cool. I'll let Nea know we're coming down." Jake stands and makes his way towards the radio. 

"Guess I gotta shower before I head down huh!" Dwight jokes, going to put the bread in the oven.

"Oh yeah about that..." Jake cuts himself off, mumbling to Nea on the radio before looking back around the corner, "Water heaters acting weird. Probably not enough hot water for both of us to shower."

"We can just take one together." 

"Sure."

Dwight stares at Jake in shock at the quick agreement. That had to be sarcastic, right? He laughs, hoping Jake would laugh too but the man is silent.

"We can stop by your car on the way down so you can grab some stuff out." Jake walks past him towards the hall that held his room, "Also I'm doing laundry."

"O-okay!" Dwight hears the door to Jake's room close and he takes off his glasses. Cleaning them in his shirt as he mulls over what Jake said. 

He was probably just kidding. Jake had that dry sense of humor and even though he had never really acted like that it was absolutely just him messing around. No need to look into it that much, he was stressing over more than he should. Plus the bread was really starting to smell good and ge had dishes to worry about. Once all the bowls and mesuring cups are clean the bread is ready to come out, and it smells fucking good. He sets the pans on the counter and digs out a plate to put them on along with a bread knife. He's practically drooling as he cuts the warm bread into a thick slice and slathers butter over it. 

"That smells good." Jake's voice makes him jump as he materializes behind him. 

"Oh thank you!" Dwight smiles, pulling the slice apart and passing half to Jake. He watches Jake take a bite, waiting for approval. 

"Holy shit." Jake says, bringing a smile to Dwight's face, "This is the best bread I've ever had."

"Sorry its a bit late for a lunch but-"

"I'm eating the whole loaf." Jake threatens, finishing his half and starting to cut another slice, "Show me how to make this next time."

"Of course!" 

Jake digs a bread box out of the many cabinets and sets the untouched loaf inside. It was light pink and floral patterned, very unlike the rest of Jake's decore but it somehow looked right at home. Jake also pulled out a mason jar of honey and a jar of peanut butter. 

"Y'know, I could also make us pizza some time."

He watches Jake drizzle honey on the melted peanut butter and warm bread, it makes his fucking stomach grumble.

"You can?" Jake perks up,passing him tje slice of bread, "I don't think I've had pizza in four years."

"If you have uh, canned tomatoes, cheese and any sort of salami or ham I can."

Jake frowns in thought, licking honey off his fingers. The act is very innocent but for some reason it draws Dwight's attention like a magnet, and a few brief far from innocent thoughts flick through Dwight's mind. He looks out the small window above the sink. 

"I should have most of that. No cheese right now but I gave Nea a list of perishables for me to pick up and it was on that."

"Pizza tomorrow it is!"

\- x - 

A step creaks and Dwight looks up from the book he was reading. Jake was standing at the top of the steps, it was getting dark but not enough for either of them to bust out the lanterns. 

"Ready to shower?"

Oh fuck he was serious about that. Before he can psyche himself out he marks the page on his book and gets out of bed. Grabbing the pjs Jake had given him the first night to change into.

"Yeah!" 

He follows Jake downstairs and to the bathroom. It was a small room with the bare essentials. A toilet in the corner with a sink squeezed in a few feet away. The shower took up the rest of the room, a bare bones circular area with no bells and whistles. Just a shower head, curtain and drain. Thankfully there was enough room for two adult men to stand in it. Jake wasts no time dropping his folded clothes on the sink and pulling his sweater off. Dwight turns away, setting his clothes on the toilet lid and pulling off his sweater. Behind him he can hear Jake unzipping his pants, the fabric shifts and Dwight feels his face flush hot and red. Not wanting to make Jake stand around naked he quickly pulls off his own pants, listening to the soft sounds of the shower curtain rustling. He folds his glasses and sets them on the folded clothes. 

"I'll wash my hair first." Jake says as Dwight steps into the shower, "Waters gonna be cold."

Without another word he turns the shower on and cold water splashes him. He scoots away while Jake dunks his head under the cold spray and runs his fingers through the thick strands before pulling away and grabbing the shampoo. Dwight tries to politely look at the corner of the shower as he steps into the now lukewarm water and starts washing up. His eyes stray over to Jake before he can stop it. The mans eyes were closed and bubbles of soap and water were running down his shoulders. Absently he trails his eyes down the mans chest, noting the slight definition of abs on the tanned skin. He looks away quickly, not wanting to oogle Jake's body and make him uncomfortable. 

The man steps closer and their shoulders brush as he washes the shampoo out of his hair. Dwight steps back and starts washing his hair, turning away from Jake and his very distracting figure as he does so. He always thought Jake was very handsome in the face, and strong as hell but he had never actually seen the man not wearing multiple layers or bulky sweaters. He hears Jake pop the cap on the conditioner and takes the time to wash the shampoo out of his hair. Trying to keep his eye on the wall and not on Jake as the warm water washes over him. 

"Is that a tattoo?" Jake asks suddenly, causing Dwight to jump slightly. 

He glances down at the small image just above his heart, a small rounded hourglass covered in vines. Jake gently brushes his fingers over the ink and Dwight almost shivers at the contact. 

"Oh yeah I uh, got it in college."

"Huh. You don't-"

"Seem like the type to have one?"

"Got me there." Jake pulls his hands away and Dwight notices for the first time the black images dotting the his exposed hands.

"You have a few yourself!"

Jake holds his hands up, showing the backs of then were filled with various dark and faded black ink doodles. Little alien spaceships, cartoon crows, card suits, and flowers. They were not professional by any means but still looked good.

"My brother did a few, some friends from high school did the others."

"Is that why you wear gloves?"

Jake shakes his head and runs hod fingers through his hair, washing out the shampoo, "Nah. I have cold hands."

While Jake's eyes were closed Dwight's follows the water trailing down his skin again. Eyes lingering on the mans happy trail and defined hip bones. He swallows and looks away to rub conditioner in his hair. If Jake noticed his brief lapse in manners he  
doesn't mention it as he steps out of the shower. Dwight rinses his hair and turns the water off, he wraps a towel around his waist before stepping out of the shower. Jake was already mostly dressed and brushing his teeth. He glances back at Dwight and looks away quickly. Fuck he probably did see him looking. Quickly he dresses and grabs his toothbrush.

"We're heading out around ten," Jake says as he drops his brush in the holder, "Its a two hour ride down to base camp, it'll be cold but Nea has supplies for us."

"Great!" Dwight spits the toothpaste out and rinses his brush, "I can't wait to meet her."

"Oh she's a dream. Night." Jake drops his brush in the cup and shuffles out, "Nice showering with you."

"Y-you too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shower with ya homies


	6. Frost Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: recreational drug use  
> Also dont look at that new tag

Dwight awakens with a gasp, sitting up in terror. The room was dark save for the gentle glow from the embers of the downstairs fireplace on the roof. Blearily he rubs his eyes and tries to remember what woke him up, and why his heart was racing. It was cold, more than it had been in the past weeks and the chill was getting him already. Shivering he pulls the covers up higher and snuggles down, unfortunately having let out all the warmth he had collected in that sudden awakening. 

A loud distant bang jolts Dwight awake again. Echoing like a firework amongst the trees and the cabin. Loud creaks and groans sound from outside as the wind howls. Slowly Dwight slides out of bed, wrapping the quilt around him tightly and putting his glasses on as he walks towards the window. The moon was a sliver in the sky, casting almost no light on the barren pine woods thrashing in the snow. Stars blow like milk across the sky, and another loud bang fills the air. Dwight flinches, stepping away from the window and carefully making his way down the creaking staira. As he passes the fireplace he checks the clock. Finding the hour hand on eleven meaning he had only been asleep for about two hours. 

The noises were scaring the shit out of him. Maybe it was the sudden onslaught of anxiety from yesterday, but he wasn't going to be able to sleep up alone in cold. His hand drags along the wall of the pitch black halls before resting on the rough wood of Jake's door. He swallows nervously and knocks firmly. There's a moment of silence before a rustling is heard and Jake opens the door. 

A warm draft of air blows out of the room as Jake stares at him, face impassive and hair more tangled than usual. He's back lit by a small fireplace smouldering behind him. Dwight had never seen the master bedroom before and he was a bit jealous at how warm it was in there. 

"S-sorry to wake you-"

"I was already awake. What's up?"

He pulls the quilt closer, "Did you hear that?"

Jake frowns slightly before shaking his head, "No?"

"The loud firecracker noises? You...haven't heard them?"

"Oh wait that," Jake wipes a hand on his shirt and runs it through his hair, "That's the trees."

Dwight stares at him blankly, "Trees?"

"Yup. The trees." Jake doesn't look like he plans on elaborating, he starts to close the door but Dwight holds a hand out to stop him. 

"S-Sorry I know it's not a big deal and we have to be up early but I-I'm kinda scared. And cold." He admits, looking at Jake's bright red face meekly. 

His hurt puppy expresion works and Jake relents, opening the door and letting him in. 

\- x -

Jake sighs, sitting up in frustation and staring at the desk clock. He couldn't sleep and it was already ten twenty. Usually he was out like a light by nine, not tossing and turning in bed with very unruly thoughts on his mind. That shower with Dwight was a bad idea. He knew Dwight was joking, that he pretty much forced the guy in there with him because he wanted to oogle Dwight's naked body. 

He bits his lip, giving in and reaching over to his bedside table, opening the top draw. His fingers brush against a flashlight, spare batteries, switch blade, fire rocks, condoms, and finally a tube of lube. Jake pulls the tube out of the drawer and with his other hand tugs down his sweats and boxers. Embarrassingly enough he was already sporting a half chub at just thinking about their shower. He squezes out a nickle sized amount of lube on his hand before grasping the head of his cock. Jake lets out a soft sigh at the cold liquid and he starts slowly stroking his dick. 

It had been a while since he jacked off making every movement more pleasurable than usual. He closes his eyes and leans against the headboard. Immedietly his thoughts start to drift to the same place they had been at the past hour. Dwight and the shower. 

He was attracted to Dwight, that much was certain, and seeing him wet and naked only made him much more into the man. Dwight was on the soft side, which Jake really didn't mind at all, and the few times he snuck a glance down he couldn't help but like what he saw. Remembering the way Dwight had looked at his body when he thought Jake wasn't watching made his stomach twist in pleasure. He had never seen someone regard him with admiration and hunger. It was cute how quickly Dwight had looked away after his indulgences, it made him want Dwight to look more, to do more. 

A shudder runs through him at the thought of that. He tries not to go there, to think about something a little less taboo as he strokes his cock. Fantasizing about the man who was asleep upstairs, and trapped here against his will was a little too morally grey for him to indulge in. Even if his thoughts were shifting towards the what if Dwight had touched him, had grabbed his hips and pulled him close and kissed him so hard he couldn't breath. Jake lets out a small whine and moves his hand faster. He shouldn't be thinking these sorts of things about his guest, no matter how much he wanted it.

Unfortunately his mind was moving faster than his morals. Dwight had suprised him twice today, what if he did it again? What if he came downstairs and knocked on his door, barges in to see Jake like this. Dwight could join him in bed and for the first time in a long time use the lube for more than just a slippery handjob. Another whine leaves him, which is unsual since he almost never moans during any sort of sensual activity. He was probably just worked up from the fantasy his horny brain was cooking up. He already felt close to climax and he had barely done anything.

Letting out a slow breath, he stops his movements. Tensing at the sudden lack of pleasure before relaxing and breathing slowly, edging himself. He runs his thumb along the tip of his cock, and wonders what Dwight was doing upstairs. Asleep probably, but from the looks he was giving Jake maybe not. Maybe he was thinking about Jake the same way he was thinking about him. He almost cums just from the thought. 

A firm knock at his door makes him jump. Quickly he tugs his pants up and stumbles towards the door. He hopes he looks semi presentable as he opens it up to see the man of his fantasy wrapped up in a blanket and looking like he was about to cry. 

"S-sorry to wake you-"

"I was already awake," Jake interuppts, "What's up?" 

"Did you hear that?" Dwight asks as he pulls the quilt closer. 

Jake frowns and shakes his head, "No?"

"The loud firecracker noises? You...haven't heard them?"

"Oh wait that," The sounds were pretty common in the winter. He wipes the lube and precum on his shirt before running a hand through his tangled hair, "That's the trees."

Dwight stares at him blankly, "Trees?"

"Yup. The trees." Jake figures he could explain in the morning when he had a less obvious boner and more patience. He starts to close the door and get back to his masturbating until Dwight grabs the wood in a panic.

"S-Sorry I know it's not a big deal and we have to be up but I-I'm kinda scared. And cold." Dwight says, staring at him with big worried puppy eyes. 

He stares at him stoically, and starts to waver. As much as he wanted to jack off and fall asleep he couldn't just let Dwight go back to the cold loft. It was at least negative fourty out if trees were popping. Relenting he opens the door and turns around, making his way back to bed as another tree pops miles away. 

"Its the water in the trees. Its so cold that it freezes and expands, causing tree barm to crack." Jake explains, crawling in bed and quickly covering his boner with the blankets.

"Huh, wouldn't expect them to be so loud." Dwight comments, snuggling into bed. 

Jake faces his back to Dwight and closes his eyes. If he couldn't sleep earlier he wasn't going to fall asleep with a raging hard on. Maybe he could slip off to the bathroom and finish up? No Dwight came down here because he was scared he wasn't going to leave him, blue balls be damned. He rolls over to face Dwight, who already looked to be in dreamland. 

"Night, buddy." 

"Night." Dwight mumbles, voice slurring from the grips of sleep. He finds himself drifting off much faster with Dwight nearby

-

Jake opens his eyes and sits up. The sun was just starting to rise, peeking through the curtains like a killer. The clock on his desk showed eight on the dot, he had slept in. Next to him Dwight stirs ever so slightly due to his movements but doesn't wake. The man had managed to remove his sweater and sweat pants in his sleep, now only in Jake's favorite longsleeve shirt and long johns. 

Not keen on wasting more time he lets his feet hang over the bed and stretches before rising. He grabs a sweater off the ground and sniffs it, finding it adequate enough to wear again. That along with some semi dirty jeans slung across the chair complete his outfit for the day. A quick morning piss and brushing of teeth and he's ready to start breakfast for him and Dwight. Toast with jam and coffee was sounding appetizing and easy. Fifteen minutes later he opens the door to his room with food. As if on queue Dwight sits up with a groan and rubs his eyes. 

"Mornin'." Jake greets, setting a plate on the bed as Dwight put his glasses on. He smiles sleepily at him before looking around the room curiously. Eyes alighting on the mini greenhouse and immedietly frowning.

"Is that a weed plant?" Dwight asks, pointing accusing finger at the plant growing innocently in its planter.

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"What are you gonna do? Call the cops?"

Dwight snorts, picking up a slice of toast and taking a bite, "I might."

"Dwight, do you know what I do for a living?"

"Uhh...I didn't know you worked? Thought you just existed up here."

"I'm technically a conservation officer."

He's met with a blank stare, and takes a sip of coffee, "I'm like a nature cop that does search and rescue."

"You're a cop!" Dwight gasps comically, "And you smoke weed?"

"I do what I want. It's my mountain." Jake says with a shrug, "You want some?"

Dwight bites his lip, eyes wondering around the room before shaking his head, "Oh uh, n-no thank you."

Jake shrugs and sips his coffee, checking the clock. It was nine now, he had an hour double check all the stuff they needed to bring. He chugs the rest of his coffee and sets the cup on his nightstand next to the lube, which he quickly shoves into the drawer before Dwight seea it. 

"Get dressed, be ready to leave in an hour." 

"Yes sir!" Dwight says through a mouthful of toast. 

The bags he had prepared yesterday were perfectly packed, and his personal bag had the emergency supplies for travel as well as his gifts for Nea. Putting on all his snow gear he makes sure the snow mobile is in good condition and the tank is full. He ties on two spare gas cans to get refilled down at the base. Once all was well he pulls the snow mobile up to the door. It was nice outside, cold and crisp air making his breath steam. The ride would be long but he was looking forward to it. Kicking snow off his boots he opens the door to see Dwight zipping up his jacket. He smiles at Jake and he feels weak at the knees.

"Ready to go!" Dwight says cheerfully. 

"Got your keys?" 

"Oh shit."

"And phone?"

"Fuck." Dwight runs upstairs to get his personal item's. Jake can't help but smile slightly at the man and his carelessness. He would break him of that habit come spring.

His smile falls when he remembers that there will be no spring with Dwight. The man had grown on him so much in the short time he had lived here. No matter, when he left things would probably go back to normal quickly for both of them. Thumps sound from the stairs as Dwight trots down them, he pulls on the winter coat waiting at the door and turns to Jake with a smile.

"Alright, ready to go."

Jake nods and puts his goggles on, prompting Dwight to put his sunglasses on as he walks past to the radio.

"Nea, do you copy?"

"Sure do, Sasquatch."

"On my way down. Be about two hours."

"Be safe, if you're not here in three search party heads out. Don't forget your GPS."

Right. He opens a drawer and grabs the state issued GPS, turning it on and running it through the startup before shoving it in his pocket. They should be fine, but it was better to be safe when travelling out here. With that he opens the door, letting Dwight out and locking the house behind him. The sun warms his face as he starts the snowmobile and shoots off across the thick blanket of snow. The sudden change in temperatures had refrozen the top layer of snow making a nice crunchy surface to ride on. He drives along the path for a good thirty minutes before coming upon Dwight's car, still half buried in the snow. Slowing the machine to a stop next to the car and turning it off before dismounting. Dwight digs his keys out of his pockets and hits the unlock button. No response. 

"Oh no." Dwight whines, hitting the button again, "Fuck..."

"It's just the cold. Causes batteries to not work as well, use the normal key."

Dwight nods and plods through the deep snowbank towards the drivers side. He clears snow away from the door before unlocking the car the old fashioned way. Jake watches him dig around in his car for a bit, shoving things into his coat pockets before slamming the door. He pulls on a small backpack over his coat and walks back through his tracks to the snow mobile.

"Think my laptop will still work?"

"Dunno. Should be fine but might wanna wait until it uh, thaws before turning it on."

He feels Dwight's weight rest on the snowmobile and starts it again. It a smooth ride on the main road, only one realturn to get to the base. The only real trouble would be if the snow melted enough for plows to come through, then he wouldn't be able ride on the roads to Nea's he'd have to drift through the forest. Which would be easy for him but not for Dwight. Maybe he could have Dwight ride solo a bit while they were down the mountain, could be fun. 

"It's really pretty out here during the day." Dwight yells over the engine and wind, "It was kinda spooky at night."

"Yeah. You might see a cardinal in the trees if you keep an eye out."

"Jake, I don't think I've ever seen a cardinal in real life before."

He laughs, shaking his head, "God you are such a city slicker."

"Leave me alone." Dwight gently thumps Jake's back and he snickers. Falling silent as they cruise through the snow. 

The ride is silent from there, just the buzz of the engine and wind until he turns down the road towards the Base The road has a few tire marks breaking up the snow, but its still traversable. The lodge appears on the horizon and he feels Dwight lean forward to look over his shoulder. 

"Is that it?" Dwight asks, staring at the giant watchtower looming over them.

"Yup. Nea lives in the base. Halfway up is the server room and the top is the transmitter."

"Holy shit."

Jake pulls up near the porch and turns off the bike. They dismount, legs a little wobbly from all the vibrations, and he trots up the porch to knock on the door. It opens and Nea smiles at him.

"Hey, Sasquatch in the flesh! Ooh and a mate?" She teases, leaning around him to look at Dwight, "I'm the girl you cried to on the phone!"

Jake's glad his face was red from the cold and absolutely not him blushing. Dwight doesn't say anything about that comment, instead shuffling past the two to get inside from the cold. 

"I remember. Thanks for sending me Jake." Dwight says cheerfully as he unzips his coat, "He's been very helpful."

"Oh I'm sure he has been." She says, closing the door behind them as they take off their outer layers. Jake glares at her, and she ignores him, "You want some glögg?"

"Yeah I do." Jake replies, it had been way to long since he had glögg.

Nea trots off towards the main room and kitchen to prepare it. Dwight casts a confuses look in his direction.

"Glögg?" 

"It's a Swedish drink. Wine and other stuff. Its really good."

Dwight nods in understanding, following him towards the living area. Two couches faced eachother with a table in the middle. A spural staircase lead up to an upper loft with all the radio equipment, and another ladder lead further up towards the tower. A cozy set up for Nea's winters. He takes a seat on one of the couches and Dwight sits next to him quickly. Jake leans back as Nea walks out from the kitchen with three steaming mugs. She sets them all on the table and sits on the couch opposite of them, sipping from her mug and putting her feet up. Jake eagarly grabs his glögg and takes a deep drink. 

"Uh, whats in this exactly?" Dwight asks, picking up the mug and looking at the red liquid curiously.

"Whiskey, port wine, white rum, and spices. Oranges and shit. If you have any allergies don't kill yourself here. Nearest hospital is four hours."

Dwight nods and takes a small sip, wincing before swallowing, "Huh."

"I know, its great." Nea jokes, drinking more and sighing, "Your extra supplies are by the door. And some spare gas cans. Oh Dwight there's an outlet over there for your phone. Wifi password in on the fridge." She gestures vaugly to the kitchen. 

"Oh thank you!" Dwight sets down his drink and makes his way to the kitchen, leaving the two to stare at eachother.

"So..." Nea starts, sipping her drink. Jake raises his eyebrows sipping his own glögg.

"Dwight's cute, huh." Nea coos, "You gonna fuck him?"

"No."

"Oh sorry, you gonna _date_ him?"

He huffs and takes another drink, starting to feel much warmer from the alcohol, "Maybe."

"I'm so happy one of your Cabin Getaways is finally gonna result in you getting out of your shell."

Jake sinks down in the couch and frowns vaugly in Nea's direction, "Shut up."

"Does he know how much you like him?"

He shrugs, "Probably not. It's fine, Nea. He's going home as soon as it thaws."

She looks like shes about to say something further when Dwight walks back in and sits down. He takes a small sip of his drink and immedietly sets it down.

"I'm uh, gonna wait before I do my...stuff." He explains as they stare at him curiously, "And let my phone charge."

"Sure thing man. Hey your boss or whatever is a huge cunt. Like that guy talked my ear off for an hour when I called him." Nea says, with a handwave, "Can't imagine working with him."

"It's not easy." 

Nea looks at Jake and sips her glögg, "Jake, why not go pack your supplies?" 

Jake rolls his eyes and stands, taking the hint, "I'll be back."

It only takes about fifteen minutes to redress and load up the snowmobile with the supplies and gas. He refills the tank with Nea's spare gas after switching out the cans and enters the lodge as quietly as he can, slowly undressing as their voices drift over. 

"It's really good but I do wanna remember this!" Dwight says with a laugh, "Thank you though."

"So, hows the cabin getaway with Jake?" Nea asks, causing Jake to freeze.

"Oh it's been amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! He's been really great!" Dwight says, sounding excited and adorable, "I mean he's really quite and kinda creepy sometimes? Since he doesn't really talk, y'know?"

Jake leans against the door as he unties his boots. 

"But he's very...nice!"

"Don't tell him...but I think he really likes you." Nea says sly as the Cheshire cat. 

"Huh?"

"Usually Jake carts people right down the mountain when we get distress calls."

He hears Dwight let out a interested noise, "The weathers just been really bad."

"I've seen him drive a girl down here the day after a blizzard in hip deep snow, longest anyones stayed in three days, tops."

Jake swallows, moving forward to interrupt the two before Nea can say more.

"My car is still out there, and I mean I live in Chicago! I don't even know how I'd get my car back if I had to fly home!" Dwight says, stopping him in his tracks, "Honestly I...I really appreciate him letting me stay so long. He's been so generous I...don't know how I'm going to repay him."

Dwight's sincerity tugs at Jake's heart strings. He could almost picture the man staring into his cup with that sheepish smile on his face. 

"You don't gotta repay him. Technically it's a public service."

"Yeah sure keeping my dumb ass from freezing in my Honda is a public service...but everything else...its more kindness than I've ever gotten." Dwight admits, voice soft and thoughtful.

"Everything else?" 

"Ah well it's hard to explain. I've...never really been close with people? And by no means am I close to Jake we've only known eachother a month, but he uh...makes me feel welcome in a way I've never felt before."

He swallows hard, feeling a lump in his throat. Never in his life had he heard anyone say that about him, and from Dwight it felt so personal and sweet. Wasting no more time he reenters the room and drops down on the couch, thigh brushing against Dwight. Jake leans forward and grabs his glögg, which had cool'd too lukewarm.

"Snow mobiles packed."

"Cool, took you long enough."

Jake narrows his eyes at Nea and she ignores him completely. She knew he was listening of course, and he hated it. In annoyance he downs the rest of his drink and lets the alcohol burn the uncomfortable feelings away.

"You've barely touched your glögg." He says, noticing Dwight's mostly full mug. 

"Oh I uh, don't really like the taste."

He grabs the mug and downs half in two gulps. Nea snickers at him and Dwight smiles nervously. Warmth was spreading through his body and he feels very, very, good about a lot of things now. 

"Oh fuck I almost forgot." Jake reaches into the pocket of his vest and pulls out a Ziploc bag of weed, tossing it across the table to Nea who catches it with ease.

"Fuck yes!" Nea grins and holds up the bag excitedly, "Want some?"

"Sure. You roll it."

Nea leans forward and pulls a box from under the table, busting out he small collection of papers and other supplies. Nea glances up at Dwight and tilts her head.

"You joinin'?" She asks, causing Dwight to stiffen.

"Oh I uh-"

"He doesn't smoke." Jake interrupts.

"Ooh a virgin?"

"I'm not-"

"Mmhm," Jake grunts over the mans protests.

"Wanna pop your cherry?"

Jake watches Dwight bite his lip in thought, and reaches out to pat his leg comfortingly.

"You don't gotta."

The man nods and wrings his hands before shaking his head, "No I uh, get drug tested at work."

"You're not at work, won't be for a looong time."

Jake shoots Nea a sour look and she shrugs, "Just letting him know."

"I'll uh, think about it while I mess with my bank stuff." Dwight relents, rising and shuffling off towards the kitchen.

Now that it was just the two of them he leans forward to give Nea a very nasty look as she rolls the joints.

"What?"

"Be nice to him."

"I am being nice. I offered our weed."

"He's soft."

"I'm starting to think you're the softie, Park."

Jake huffs and leans back, watching her deft fingers move over the papers. His eyes drift over to the kitchen where he can barely see Dwight tapping away on his phone. Nea starts chatting about the goings on down the mountain as she lights one of the joints, and Jake listens politely as they share. It's more of the same shit that always happens, but its good to know. A few minutes pass before Dwight awkwardly rejoins them on the couch. Looking nervous for some reason.

"Can I uh...try?"

Jake starts to say no until Nea holds out the joint with the biggest fucking grin.

"Here you go! Breath it into your lungs or it won't work."

Dwight takes the joint and inhales, waiting a few moments before exhaling and holding the joint out for Nea, Jake reaches over and takes it instead. 

"Thought you never smoked." Jake comments.

"Not weed, I smoked cigarettes for uh, ten years. I quite a few years ago but well, y'know."

Nea nods, holding her hand out for the joint. Jake passes it over, frowning as his slightly drunk and slightly high brain tries to think.

"Did you...start smoking young or are you like...old?" Jake asks, squinting at Dwight curiously.

Dwight smiles at him slightly patronizing, "I'm thirty-two, Jake."

"Oh...you look younger." Jake mumbles, feeling his face get hot in embarrassment. 

"I get that a lot." Dwight admits, accepting the half finished joint from Nea and taking a drag.

He listens to Dwight and Nea chatter idly as the weed starts to kick in. Mostly he just felt warm and nice. It takes him a few minutes to notice Dwight leaning on his shoulder and rambling about their fishing trip. Nea's voice drifts down from the upper floor as she talks on the radio to someone else. He didn't even notice she had left them. Jake wraps his arm around Dwight's waist and pulls him closer as he lays down so Dwight was half laying on top of him. The man blinks at him, obviously trying to think before laying his head on Jake's chest. 

"I feel weird." Dwight finally says, voice muffled by Jake's sweater.

"Good or bad weird?"

He feels Dwight hum as he turns his head to pull his glasses off and set them on the table. His movements are slow as he mulls the question over. 

"Dunno. I guess good since I don't feel bad?"

"That's good." Jake closes his eyes and feels a smile tug at his lips, "When I first smoked I freaked the fuck out. My buddy said uh, panic attack or something?"

"Really? You don't seem like the type to...panic." Dwight says, shifting over him and wiggling upwards. He feels Dwight's fingers run through his hair, it was soothing.

"I was fifteen and trying to get back at my parents. Figured drugs would piss my dad off more than skipping school ever would." Jake rambles, "Dunno what brought it on either, one second I felt pretty good then I suddenly felt like I was going to die. Took a long time to calm me down."

"Think that'll happen to me?" Dwight asks, worry creeping into his voice. Jake shakes his head slightly.

"No, just keep a uh, positive mindset y'know? I freaked out because of family stuff but if you just focus on me you'll be fine."

The soft fingers slip through his hair one last time before resting on Jake's cheek. Dwight's hands were nice, a little calloused in places from old labor but not as hard worked as his own. They were warm and he leans into the touch eagerly. 

"I like you." Dwight mumbles, admitting it like bad news on a tuesday morning.

"I like you too." He says, even though the meaning was far deeper than Dwight realized. 

Dwight starts to cry. Tears start to fall on his chest and Jake sits up in shock, forcing Dwight to sit up too. The man squints at him in confusion before realizing what had caused Jake to move.

"Sorry are you-"

"Huh, oh shit what the fuck?" Dwight laughs and wipes his eyes, sitting back and leaning against the other arm of the sofa, putting distance between them, "Sorry I just got...really emotional for some reason?" 

"It's okay." Jake reaches out to Dwight hesitantly, stopping before touching his shoulder and leaving his gand hovering awkwardly in the air, "You good now?"

Dwight takes a deep breath and nods, "Yeah. Yeah I'm good." 

They stare at eachother in silence for a few moments before Dwight clears his throat.

"I'm uh, kinda hungry all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, that happens." Jake tilts his head back, "Nea you hungry yet?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frost pops are real and very fucking spooky. Also jakes like 25 in this


	7. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked 8-11 and now im back in to work a 12-8 can i get a wa hoo

Jake waters his potatoes thoughtfully. The lettuce was about ready to be picked and replanted, which was good. The carrots weren't doing as well as he had hoped and they would take longer to grow into maturity. The weed was also growing well and ready for a harvest soon. He wonders if Dwight would be open to smoking with him again anytime soon, or if he was a one time type of person. After that...embarssing moment on the sofa they ate some canned beans Nea heated up and drove home. Dwight hadn't mentioned it at all since then, which wasn't inherently bad. Probably. Guy probably forgot about it if anything. Nea sure as hell didn't. 

He stands and sets his watering can on the windiw before adding another log to woodstove. Christmas was tomorrow and he didn't have enough for a nice dinner. Dwight had made some amazing pizza yesterday the least he could do was a decent Christmas dinner. He had some dried and canned meats down in the cellar, but it was the first time he would be spending Christmas with someone he liked in a long time. He wanted to make something special, with fresh ingredients. An idea starts to stir in his mind, it was still early and he wasn't doing anything today. Jake opens his closet and pulls out a few of his warmer undershirts and snow pants, dressing before crouching to unlock his the safe tucked away in the back and shove the box of ammunition in his pocket. He ties the bright orange bandanna onto his upper bicep as he starts towards the front door. Passing Dwight on the couch, utterly immersed in a book.

"I'll be back." He says, grabbing a walkie talkie from the charger and the GPS. Turning the. on he slings his outdoor bag on and ties up his boots, "I'm channel one on the walkie."

"Okay! Be safe!" Dwights voice is distracted.

"Always am."

He steps outside into the cold and closing the door, and trecking through the path in the knee high snow towards the shed. Once insise he lights a lantern and sets it on the in the back. In the dim light he unlocks the gun safe and grabs his hunting rifle. It takes about fifteen minutes to check, clean and load it. Another ten to dig out his snowshoes and put them on. Stepping out of the shed he puts the gun through the holster om his backpack. It was a bright clear day out, and he was hoping luck was on his side when he sets off towards the creek.

\- x -

Dwight ties the rope carefully, rereading the instructions before he tugs the ropes apart again. A perfect square knot. He was really starting to get good at these knots, too bad Jake wasn't here to see the fruits of his labor. Dwight looks at the clock above the fireplace, Jake had been gone for about five hours now doing god knows what out in the woods. Setting his knots down he stands and walks over to the big radio, picking up one of the smaller walkie talkies and turning it on. Jake said he always uses channel one, right? He cleares his throat before pressing the button amd speaking. 

"Jake? Are you there?"

He waits only a few seconds for the mans response.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Jake's voice is staticy and breathless.

"Oh yeah I am! Just uh, seeing if your okay! You've been out for a bit and it gets dark soon."

"I'm fine, on my way home right now." 

"What are you doin'?" Dwight asks curiously, peeking out the blinds on the off chance that Jake would be just outside the window.

"It's a surprise." 

Dwight snorts, closing the curtains, "Oh I can't wait. Get home soon I miss you."

He swallows after speaking. Was it too...weird to say that? It wasn't like they were married or anything, he was just trapped in Jake's house like a friendly opossum. 

"I miss you too." 

His breath catches in his throat, "I'll uh, be here. Call me if you need me."

"Will do."

He sets the walkie talkie on the holder and sighs, making his way past the couch and down the hall. The door to Jake's room is slightly ajar and he lets himself in. Dropping down on the bed. It smelled like soap and woodsmoke, which was pretty much how Jake smelled. It made him miss the guy more somehow. God what was wrong with him? Getting high and confessing to Jake then crying because the guy said he liked him too? Jake didn't even realize what Dwight meant with those words. And now he was asking him to get home like he lived there? Like he was some trophy husband watching the cabin? What a fucking joke.Tears start to drip out of his eyes and he pulls a blanket over him, hugging it close as if it was another person. No matter how much he wanted to pretend otherwise he was just an unwanted guest that got on Jake's good side. The sooner he was gone the happier Jake would be. 

Dwight takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes. He was doing that shit again where he would let his negative thoughts pile up for no better reason than to feel like shit. All that sort of thing did was give him stomach ulcers. He relaxes and pulls the blankets closer. Jake wasn't just tolerating him, Nea said it herself Jake liked him more than anyone she'd ever seen. He was a welcomed guest now even if he wasn't at first. Who cares if he acted like some weird housewife to Jake. It made him feel better and Jake didn't mind either so who cares? Eventually he would have to go back to the city to his apartment and job. He might as well enjoy his cabin get away while he could.

Rising he walks over to Jake's desk and looks through the books he kept in this room, which were pretty much the same as the ones above the fireplace. A survivalist guid, a book on engines, a book on eletronics, and some gardening books. He takes the survivalist guide and returns to the living room. His ropes and knots were still waiting for him on the table when he sits, and he might as well practise with them more. It would be a neat party trick once he got back to the city. Not that he went to parties other than office ones. 

He did miss the city sometimes. Mostly easy access to whatever he wanted and the internet. It was easy to loose track of time out here, but if he remembered correctly it was almost Christmas. It was his favourite time back home, the lights on the streets were always beautiful and he tried his hardest to get into the cheer, even if he never really felt it. Jake hadn't really mentioned anything about the holiday to him so he probably didn't celebrate. Maybe he should ask Nea so he can get him a gift or something.

The door bangs open and Dwight jumps of the couch in a panic, turning around to see Jake in the doorway. Snow drifts around him as he kicks snow off his boots and closes the door. Dwight smiles at the man as he starts shucking off the many layers. Setting down a woven basket filled with weird packages wrapped up in twine. 

"Hey!"

"Hey." Jake shakes snow out of his hair, "Sorry that took so long."

"You're fine!" 

"I uh, have a Christmas dinner for us planned."

Dwight feels his cheeks heat up raises his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"Yeah. We can cook it together."

"Of course!"

Jake smiles briefly and glances down the hallway, biting his lip in thought before looking back to him, "I'm gonna take a quick shower, wanna join?"

He swallows, wondering if he could even take another shower with Jake without popping a boner. He could...probably power through it maybe. Thats until Jake pulls off his sweater to reveal a loose tank top underneath, the lean muscles in his arms make Dwight literally sweat. He can already feel his sweats start to tighten. 

"Not this time! I uh, haven't been that busy." Dwight says, trying to pulls his eyes away from Jake's arms. He sees the faintest pout of disappointment and rubs the back of his neck, "But uh, it's still pretty cold in the loft..."

"Drafty, huh?"

"Mhmm."

Jake nods, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, "My beds still open."

"Thank you." Dwight smiles before sinking down in the couch as Jake turns away. Bathroom door closing and the sound of water starting up immedietly. 

Ever since that night he had found an excuse to sleep in Jake's bed. Usually he just mentioned offhandedly how cold it was getting and Jake would shrug say stay with me. Or better yet he would mention how chilly it was and offer Dwight stay in his room. It wasn't normal.

The shower stops and Dwight stares at the book pretending to read as the bathroom door opens and closes. He doesn't hear the bedroom door close, and that makes his heart race. If he wanted to he could go into the room and...

Then what? 

He swallows hard and closes his eyes. That was too far. Too much. He couldn't let his thoughts drift that way. It wasn't fair to Jake, and to their friendship for him to push like that. He hears soft footsteps and looks up and Jake sits down on the sofa. Reaching for his knitting basket immedietly. His wet hair was laying flat on his face but would puff up in no time. He looks down at Jake's hand as he starts to knit mechanically.

"You're not wearing your gloves?" Dwight comments, staring and Jake's plethora of small tattoos. 

"It's easier to knit without them." 

He scoots closer, leaning in to look at the designs. It looked a lot like someone had doodled over his hand in faded sharpie. Moons, stars, little aliens, birds and eyes all the way up to his wrist. They were all obviously old stick and poke, but they had a nice charm to them. Memories of an old rebel stage. 

"Where'd you get them?" He looks up to see Jake staring at his hands as well, lost in thought.

"My brother did them all." 

"You have a brother?" Dwight had never heard Jake mention them. Then again he never spoke of his family after their fishing trip. 

"Yeah. We weren't super close, I guess. I'm not...exactly a my parents golden child." Jake says with a shrug, "When he was seventeen he was thinking about becoming a tattoo artist." 

Dwight gently runs a finger over the numbers dotting Jake's knuckles as the man speaks. 

"My dad would never allow it. He wanted us to inherit his buisness." Jake's voice turns bitter for a brief moment before he sighs, "Every few weeks he would give me a new one in his room. We'd talk a bit, he would show me these designs he wanted to do when he got better."

"Did he ever do it?"

Jake shakes his head, dark eyes shining in the firelight, "No. My dad found out and gave us the speech of a lifetime. Said he expected better of Waylon, that he was more than a good for nothing delinquent like me." 

Dwight feels the pain in Jake's voice even as he tries to hide it. This must be a very important memory for him to break his usual calm spirit. Carefully he pushes the needles out of Jake's hand and entwines their fingers. The others grip is soft at first but he squeezes back eventually. 

"My dads good at that." Jake says after a long silence, voice steady and cold once more, "Ruining people dreams."

"Is your brother happy now?"

Jake shrugs, "I hope. He has a wife and kids now. They live in a nice picket fence house in a fenced in neighborhood. I get a Christmas card every year."

"And are you happy?"

He meets Jake's eyes as the man's brow furrows slightly in thought. 

"I think I am."

"That's good then. I mean it's awful what your dad did, and what he said about you, but I didn't stop you from being happy." Dwight says, running his thumb over a crecent moon.

Jake doesn't respond, eyes drifting over to the fire. Regret and anger were still loud in his features. 

"My parents died when I was young." Dwight says, "And my both grandparents passed when I was in my twenties. I'm an only child of two only children, so since then I haven't had any family." 

He traces over a particuarly crude looking crocodile, "I guess that upbringing taught me that your family is just...people. Sure you're related to them, but that doesn't mean you owe them anything more than what they deserve."

Jake releases his hand and wipes his eyes with a heavy sigh. He opens his mouth to speak but decides against it, bowing his head so Dwight can't see his eyes.

"If your dad never cared about what you wanted for yourself, don't feel bad about not caring about what he wants for you. If you're happy up here with me, and Nea, and all the scarfs you can knit you shouldn't feel guilty about it."

He watches Jake's shoulders shake ever so slightly as hot tears hit his hand. Nervously he pulls his hand away, gently reaching out and wrapping his arms around Jake with the same gentleness reserved for spooked animals. Without hesitation Jake hugs him back. Fingers gripping the soft material off the sweater like he was the last person on earth. Up here he might as well be. Jake's damp hair brushes his cheek when he buries his face in Dwight's neck, hot tears dripping onto the borrowed sweater. 

Dwight doesn't speak, only holding Jake as the man silently cries and rubbing his back slowly. The clock above the fireplace chirps twelve times, stirring Jake from his emotional outburst.

"Sorry..." He croaks, pulling away to wipe his eyes and nose, "Thank you but...sorry."

"Don't worry." Dwight smiles at him, "Wanna head to bed?"

"Yeah..."

He stands, waiting for Jake to rise too. The man rubs his arms and looks away, understandable embarassed over crying. 

"Merry Christmas." He offers, earning a ghost of a smile.

"Merry Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its taking me forever to write chapter 9 my apologies


	8. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl....aint to happy with this chapter vut whatever

Dwight wakes up with a start. Squinting at the ceiling, lit with dim morning light and wonders why he was awake. A glance to his left reveals Jake stretching on the edge of the bed. He must have moved more than usual, or Dwight was finally getting used to waking up with the sun. Sitting up his back pops and he yawns loudly.

"You want your present now?"

"What?" Dwight blinks at Jake's blurry form.

"For Christmas. Your present."

He feels his face flush and reaches for his glasses, "You didn't have to get me anything! I didn't get anything for you!"

Jake walks over to his desk and roots around in the middle drawer for a few moments, "I made it for you."

Oh god he _made_ something for him? Jake sits down on the bed and holds his hand out. Sitting in his palm was a nickle sized wooden carving with a small metal clasp.

"It's a charm...for your bracelet. Oh and the scarf I'm knitting is for you, but its not done yet."

Gingerly he takes the charm from Jake's hand. It was smooth with a few small details scratched into the wood.

"I love it! Ducks are cute." He says, clipping it onto the woven leather cord. 

"It's supposed to be a crow." 

"Oh." Dwight smiles awkwardly playing with the crow, "Sorry I uh, I see it now!"

Jake shrugs, "It's fine I'm still learning. Ducks are cute."

Dwight nods, still feeling a bit guilty at messing up accepting his gift. Jake rises and Dwight follows behind him to the kitchen. Watching as Jake starts his morning chores. Checking in with Nea and making sure the fire burning. Maybe even fetching some wood. Dwight pulls a pot out and starts making a hearty breakfast of oatmeal and the last of the bread for toast. 

"I uh, got us some stuff yesterday to make a Christmas dinner." Jake says as he starts to scoop some ashes from the fireplace into a bucket.

"What? You did?" Dwight looks over at him curiously, then he looks over at the freezer, "Wait what do you mean got some stuff?"

Jake shrugs, "Well y'know. Went out. Found a uh, deer."

Dwight almosts gasp in realization, "You didn't have to do that!"

"I needed more food anyway. It's fine who's gonna arrest me? I'm the DNR officer around here." Jake waves his hand, "Besides I was going to show you how to make stew over a fire."

Dwight perks up at that, "You can do that?"

Jake smiles softly, "Sure, it's not to hard."

"How'd you figure all this stuff out." Dwight asks, stirring sugar into the oatmeal, "I mean you've only been out here for q few years..."

"Boy Scouts of America guidebooks." Jake admits, "It's all you need to survive, really."

Dwight pours oatmeal into two bowls and passes one to Jake, "Do you think we could go ice fishing again today?"

"No. It's been getting warmer so I don't trust the ice to hold us. Jake says, pouring two cups of coffee, "Snows starting to melt too."

"Oh...really."

Jake nods, and Dwight holds in a sigh.

\- x -

He watches Dwight slowly add vegtables to the soup, stirring them in slowly. They had just wrapped up a very long game of monopoly. Dwight had won again, using his filthy buisness tactics to pull another win out from under him. He was annoyingly good at negotiating trades. Lulling him into a false sense of security as he stealthy bought out all his properties. It was that innocent smile, had to be.

"What do you want to celebrate your victory over me." Jake asks, putting the game away.

"I'll think about it for a bit." Dwight says playfully, rising from the fireplace and joining him on the couch, "How much longer till its done?"

"About an hour now. Should be ready once the bread is ready." 

Dwight lays against the arm of the couch, soft smile on his face as he stares at him. It brings a flush to his face at the tenderness of his stare.

"I'm gonna warm up some glögg." He says, rising and making his way to the kitchen.

He pulls the reused wine bottle out from one of the cabinets and a large sauce pan. Setting the stovetop to a low simmer as he pours in the drink. It wasn't Christmas without Nea's holiday drink. Last year there was a blizzard around this time, and he wasn't able to go down and see her. Once the drink starts to simmer he pours two large mugs and drops a few raisens in before returning to the couch. It had gotten very dark out, and the fire was staying low to keep the food cooking steadily. He passes Dwight a mug before lighting the gas lamp on the coffee table, setting it to a soft dim light. 

"Thank you!" Dwight says, taking a sip of the glögg and smiling. 

"No problem." Jake sips from the mug and and settles down. The smell of stew and fresh bread were making him ravenous, "Do you have any traditions?"

Dwight hums, sipping from his mug again, "Not on Christmas day no, we had a few we would do on the Eve."

"So I won't taint your memory of the holiday by busting out the weed?"

Dwight rolls his eyes and waves his hand, "Oh no, smoke away."

Jake smiles and heads over to his room, digging a joint out of the cigarette case Nea had packed for him. He pauses in the kitchen to take the bread out of the oven. 

"Soup should be ready by the way. Bring it in."

Dwight jumps up from the couch and crouches by the fire, using oven mits to lift the pot from the embers and walking it to the stove. Jake ladels two hearty portions into bowls while Dwight slices and butters the bread for them. He watches as Dwight carefully blows on his fork before taking a bite, cocking his head and chewing thoughtfully. 

"Huh."

"Hmm?"

"It tastes kinda weird. Not bad but...weird?"

"Gamey?" Jake supplies through a mouthful of food. 

"Yeah, gamey is a word."

He snorts and moves back to the couch. He sets the joint down for after dinner as he enjoys the meal with Dwight. He drains his cup and sets his empty bowl aside, feeling a nice warm buzz from the alcohol. Picking up the joint he opens the lid on the lantern to light the joint before inhaling deeply and leaning back as he slowly breaths out. A clink next to him draws his attetion to Dwight, who was setting his empty bowl down. He had actually drank most of his glögg too. Jake takes another hit before nudging Dwight's leg with his foot. 

"Want a hit?"

"Sure!" Dwight reaches over and takes the joint, inhaling deeply for a few secomfs before breathing out, "It's kinda fun to uh, y'know." He slurs, passing the joint back. 

"Get stoned?"

"Mhmm." Dwight shifts on the sofa, moving slightly closer, "Although it kinda makes me want to smoke again. Like just the action of it brings it all back y'know?"

Jake nods, "You could always eat brownies."

"What?"

"Yeah its really easy. Takes a bit longer but it's just as good."

"Holy shit." Dwight laughs, falling into a fit of giggles, "We should do that." 

Jake takes one more hit before he stubs out the joint. Because of all the alcohol he was really starting to feel the high, and by the sound of it Dwight was too. He watches Dwight take another drink from his mug and sigh, scooting further over on the couch and leaning on Jake's shoulder.

"You okay?"

The man nods, full on crawling into Jake's lap and leaning against his chest. Jake feels his face flush as Dwight nuzzles his neck.

"Yeah. I feel weird, but good." Dwight slurs, "Sorry I'm a lightweight with liquor."

"Oh uh, its okay. As long as you're good."

Dwight wraps an arm around Jake, other hand trailing random patterns over his sweater. Jake loops an arm over Dwight, gently running his fingers through Dwight's short hair. He feels so...happy. Just him and Dwight together, cuddling on the couch. He can't help but think about how happy he is to be in love with Dwight. It was easy to admit it under the influence, but that didn't make it any less true. He wishes he could tell Dwight now, but he'd rather they both be sober. And he knew sober him wouldn't be able to confess. What a predicament. 

It takes him a few seconds to notice when Dwight slips a hand under his sweater. He tenses as Dwight's cold fingers trace patterns over his side, nails gently scratching his skin and making him shiver. Other than slow steady breathing Dwight was silent, he almost though the man had fallen asleep if it weren't for the way he was touching him. He holds his breath as the cool hands trails up his chest. Could Dwight feel his heart racing? There's no way he couldn't, right? As if the man could read his thoughts Dwight's hand stops over his heart. Palm pressing against chest.

"Are you okay?" Dwight asks.

"Sure." Jake replies, sounding breathless even to himself. 

"Mmm okay." 

Dwight's hand trails down his chest again, fingers running over the hem of his sweatpants. He swallows and gently reaches down to pull Dwight's hand out of his shirt. If he kept doing that Jake was going to pop a boner and if he did he wouldn't be able to look at Dwight anymore. He was thankful for the alcohol and weed keeping him moderatly calm in this situation. Normally he would just walk away and let Dwight sleep on the couch, but for once he wanted to push himself out of his comfort zone, if only a little bit. Dwight sits up a bit and wipes his mouth. 

"Are you drooling?"

"Sorry, I do that when I'm horny." Dwight says, leaning in close before Jake can recollect himself from that sudden declaration, "We should fuck."

He stares into Dwight's eyes, they were dilated from the substance with a sweet smile. Jake wasn't sure he would even remember half the night from how he looks. 

"We...shouldn't." He says carefully, gently resting his hands on Dwight's shoulders, "We're both drunk right now, it's not a good idea."

The man pouts slightly and leans his forehead on his shoulder, "We both know we'd never do it sober."

Jake wraps his arms around Dwight, running his fingers through the short hair. He was right, hell once they both sobered up he would do what he always did. Run away from all of his problems to be alone in the woods. Closing his eyes he pulls Dwight closer and bites back tears. Clumsy and uncoordinated Dwight hugs him back. 

"I...I want to but we can't. We'll just regret it."

"Yeah...sorry we don't gotta do anything." Dwight slurs, "We can go to bed."

"Yeah. Lets do that."

The other man leans heavily on him as they walk back to Jake's room. He sets Dwight on one side of the bed and crawls under the sheets, pulling them up and curling in on himself. Warm arms wrap around him and Dwight nuzzles his neck, pressing flush against his back. No one had ever done this to him.

"G'night."

"Goodnight."

"Sorry if I don't remember this in the morning." Dwight whispers, "You don't have to talk about it."


	9. New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming at ya live with nsfw!

Jake stares out at the window at his front yard. The snow was melting, it was undeniable. He and Dwight had ignored it for a week, the warming weather, the knee deep snow. They could play house as long as they wanted but it couldn't last forever. Dwight needed to go home soon. Hell he should've been down the mountain almost a week ago. 

With a sigh he turns away and makes his way to the kitchen. Dwight was washing their dishes from lunch and listening to the radio. It made him so happy to see him there, minding his own buisness and doing chores like he lived there. Dwight glances over at the sound of his footsteps and smiles.

"Why the sad look?"

"What sad look?" Jake knows he always has the sane expression on his face no matter what. 

"I dunno, that sad face on your...face. You okay?"

He nods, crossing his arms and meeting Dwight's eyes. It was hard to look him in the eye sometimes after that conversation during Christmas. The man didn't remember it, but he did. It may be blurry arounf the edges but he remembered what Dwight had offered. 

"You should pack. The snows melted down enough for your car to get down the mountain." Jake says, trying to sound as firm as possible, "It's early so we need to set out asap to get you down."

"Jake-"

He raises a finger, "No excuses."

Dwight bites his lip and looks down before looking back up. Not quite meetings Jake's eye, "I uh, have a good one though."

He raises his eyebrow.

"It's new years eve...everythings gonna be closed."

Oh fuck. Jake had completely forgotten about that. Dwight smiles apologetically, "I'll still pack! We can spend new years together before I head home!"

"Yeah...that's fine."

\- x -

Dwight listens to Jake tune the radio as he pours two cups of coffee. He stares at the mugs sadly as he stirs in the grounds. Tonight was his last night here. Jake was escorting him down the mountain tomorrow, and he would be on his way to his apartment and job. He tries to shake the thoughts as he brings the mugs to the living room, but the sight of the bags Jake helped him pack brought his saddness back full force. He didn't want to leave yet, but his real life wasn't going to wait forever. 

"-ank you for tuning in to our New Year's countdown! There's still five minutes left until the minute so lets play you out with the last song of this year, Don't Stop Me Now!"

Jake scoots over on the fur rug as Dwight sits next to him. The radio was playing softly on the table behind them as the fire crackles comfortingly. He was going to miss this so much. Instant coffee by the fire with Jake, sitting in silence or soft conversation. 

"Jake."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a New Year's kiss?" Dwight asks sipping his coffee.

Jake stares at his drink and shrugs, "No...have you?"

The last chords of the song fade out and Dwight shakes his head. 

"Me neither."

He looks over at Jake to find theman already staring at him. Inside his chest he feels his heart racing and static in his fingertips. Dwight sets his cup aside scoots closer to Jake, and the man leans in. His dark eyes are bright and excited. 

"Five...Four...Three..."

Warm breath washes over his cheeks, and he tentatively raises his hand to rest it on the back of Jake's neck. 

"Two...One!"

Their lips meet as the radio cheers on a new year. He closes his eyes and moves his lips against Jake's before pulling a few inches away. Jake's eyes flutter open and their eyes meet. Nervously he leans forward again, and Jake tilts his head up and they kiss again. This one lasts longer, he tilts his head for a better angle and runs his fingers through Jake's hair before gently cupping the mans cheek. Dwight wasn't too great at kissing, most of his intimate encounters were very to the point and kissing wasn't high on their list of activities. His thoughts start to wonder back to that night.

Jake assumed he had forgot about Christmas night, and Dwight is surprised he even remembers at all. But it had been running through his mind every day since it happened. The embarrassment at what he had said, and the prospect of what Jake hinted at wanting. They were both under the influence so it may not be true but fuck the thought that Jake wanted him that way got him going. They pull apart again, and Dwight works up the nerves to speak. 

"I...I remember what I said on Christmas." He admits, causing Jake's eyes to widen.

"Oh, uh..."

"I know its...hard to t-talk about but..." Dwight takes a deep breath, "Do...you want to uh, have sex with me?"

Jake bites his lip, furrowing his brows as he thinks the offer over, "S-Sure."

"If you don't want to we don't-"

"No I want to!" Jake interrupts, shifting closer to him and awkwardly resting a hand on his thigh, "Sorry it's uh, been a while so I'm not like..." He waves his other hand vaugly, "Confident."

"That's fine!" Dwight replies, resting his hand over Jake's, "It's uh, been a while for me too."

He watches Jake frown slightly and holds in a small laugh as he stands, pulling Jake up with him. 

"You thought I was a virgin."

The guilty look is his answer. He was used to it unfortunately, most of his grinder hookups thought the same. Getting over guilt Jake tightens his grip on Dwight's hand and leading him towards the bedroom. 

"It's okay if you thought I was a virgin." He continues, earning a stern look from over Jake's shoulder, "I uh, definitely don't perform like one."

He feels Jake grip his hand a little tighter at those words and he pushes his bedroom door open. The fire was small and smouldering due to the warming weather, casting almost no light. The full moon more than makes up for it, reflecting off the snow and through the window bathing the bed in dim blueish light. Couldn't have been more romantic if there were candles and rose petals.

Jake releases his hand and pulls his sweaters over his head, tossing it off to some forgotten corner as he opens his bedside drawer and pulls out a tube of lube and box of condoms. His face feels hot as he starts pulling of the borrowed sweaters and joining Jake on the bed, crawling over to him and gingerly resting his hands on his sides. Jake was incredibly warm, he could feel the man shiver under his touch as he runs his fingers lightly over his toned chest. He trails a hand up Jake's neck and leans forward to kiss him again, other hand ghosting down the mans side. Their lips meet and be starts out slow, waiting for Jake to relax as he moves his lips against the mans chapped ones before gently running his tongue over them. 

That seems to excite Jake, he leans in closer and runs his warm calloused hands along Dwight's body. The action makes him shiver as Jake opens his mouth enough for him to deepen the kiss. Pressing his tongue into Jake's mouth and running it along his teeth. Jake full on moans, nails digging into his skin slightly as Dwight moves in pulls back ever so slightly, taking Jake's lip into his mouth and sucking gently. He trails his hands down the mans chest and plays his fingers teasingly along the waistband of his sweats. 

"Fuck." Jake pants softly, pulling away and pressing his forehead against Dwight's. He glances down and isn't suprised to see Jake already had a pretty sizable bulge in his sweats. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Jake lets out a slow breath and leans back, licking his lips nervously. 

Dwight takes this oppertunity to crawl forward, placing himself in between Jake's legs. He leans forward, pressing light kisses on Jake's neck before running his tongue over the soft skin between his neck and collarbone. Jake lets out a soft sigh of pleasure, tilting his head back to give him more room. He gently sucks on the soft skin, drawing a quiet moan out of Jake. Leaving a second hickey he starts to trail kisses slowly down Jake's chest, enjoying the shuddering breaths Jake was letting out with every kiss. As he works his way down with his mouth he gently squeezes Jake's thigh, teasingly creeping closer to the mans erection. Glancing up he's suprises to meet Jake's dark eyes on his. The mans face was bright red and he was covering his mouth with a free hand to muffle his moans. Dwight bats his eyes at Jake and palms his erection through the sweatpants. 

"Oh _fuck_." Jake moans tilting his head back and squeezing his eyes closed. He can feel the man tense under his touch, rolling his hips against Dwight's hand. 

"Are you-"

"Yes. Keep going. Please." Jake grits out, voice low and husky. He never heard him sound like that before.

Dwight presses a kiss above Jake's navel and he slowly pulls the mans sweats down, pulling Jake's hard cock out of the soft fabric. He hears a choked whimper from above and Jake falls back on to the bed, and he looks up to see the man covering his face and holding back more noises. The lube is unfortunately out of reach so he settles for a few slow steady strokes as trails kisses lower, breath ghosting over Jake's cock and causing it to twitch. 

"W-wait." Jake says, sitting up slighty and awkwardly holding a hand out. He stops immedietly, pulling away from Jake. Before he can ask whats wrong Jake laughs awkwardly. 

"S-sorry I'm uh," Jake swallows, face bright red as he looks away in embarrassment, "If you try to give me head I'm going to cum."

Ah, he did say it had been a while since he last did anything. Dwight could already feel his own cock was half mast without getting touched. He felt too uncomfortable to masturbate at Jake's house for the past month. 

"That's fine!" Dwight swallows, "S-so do you wanna- uh..."

Jake nods, shifting away from him and pulling his sweats off. Dwight lets his eyes run over Jake's naked body, drinking in how attractive the man was. He was so beautiful it made him want to run his hands over ever inch of his body, striking an almost irresistible urge to grip Jake's hips and fuck any coherent thought out of his pretty head.

"Take your pants off. I feel weird." Jake demands, snapping Dwight out of his thoughts. 

"Right." Dwight pulls his eyes away and tugs his sweats down, letting out a slow breath as his half hard cock hits the cooler air. 

Now sutibly naked he leans over Jake to grab the lube off the bedside table, popping the cap open and spreading a liberal amount over two fingers. 

"Have you ever uh, bottomed before?"

Jake nods, making himself comfortable on the bed and spreading his legs. Dwight takes the invitation and takes his place between them. 

"Twice."

"Was it good?" Dwight asks, resting hia free hand on Jake's knee and spreading his legs further. Jake waves a hand dismissively. 

"It was fine. I know what to expect so cut to the chase."

Judging by the way he talked of it his first times weren't oo great. He could change that. Dwight leans down and kisses Jake, tilting his head and immedietly going for a deep kiss before he inserts his fingers. Under him Jake immedietly tenses up, letting out a small grunt of pain.

"Try to relax and tell me if you want to stop." Dwight whispers against his lips. Jake nods, relaxing under him as best he can. 

"I'm fine, keep going." 

With nod he continues to move his fingers slowly, doing his best to distract Jake with slow kisses and touches with his other hand. Jake wraps his arms around Dwight's neck and pulls him close, rolling his hips againt Dwight's fingers slowly. Jake nuzzles his neck, gently nipping the tender skin and sucking. Those would leave a mark for sure. He adds another finger after a few minutes, waiting for Jake's breathing to turn from slightly pained to more pleasurable before adding another. Jake's nails run over his back as he tenses up again, but he relaxes quickly. 

"Are you-"

"I'm fine." Jake interrupts, giving him a stern look, "Thank you for asking." 

"S-sorry bad habit."

Jake leans up and kisses him, "I'll let you know if I need to stop. Also I uh, think I'm ready now."

Dwight pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the bedsheets before he reaches over to dig a condom out of the box. He glances down at Jake as he fumbles with the wrapper. He looked really good from this angle, disheveled hair and love bites trailing over his neck and collar bone. 

"Dwight...you don't have anything...right?"

He nods, finally getting the wrapper off, "No I don't, are you good?"

"Yeah! I uh, well since you are can you..." Jake faulters, face red with embarrassment as he looks away from Dwight's eyes, "I want you to fuck me bareback."

It takes a few seconds for him to really process what Jake had just said. Those words made him hornier than he had ever been in his entire fucking life. He drops the condom back on the nightstand and grabs the lube again. 

"Shit coulda said that earlier." Dwight says with a laugh as he squeezes a liberal amount of lube onto his palm. 

"You try asking. It's embarrassing."Jake grumbles, hiding his face behind his hands again. 

"I've asked for weirder." He admits, sighing softly in pleasure as he coats his dick in lube.

"Really?"

"I asked a near stranger to cum on my face." Dwight admits with a shrug, hiking Jake's legs up further on his hips. Jake tilts his head curiously. 

"Why would you want that?" 

"Thought it would feel good." He says, pressing the head of his cock against Jake's ass, feeling the man tense up slightly, "it did, if you wanted to know."

"Oh I'm sure."

Slowly he pushes inside Jake, watching the man close his eyes and let out a slow breath. It had been almost a month since he even jacked off, and three since he had any sort of sexual encounter. Despite only just starting he felt on edge as he sinks completely inside Jake with a groan. 

"Fuck." Jake groans, shifting in Dwight's lap and bringing a choked moan from him, "Are you okay?"

Dwight nods, "Yeah, you uh...feel really nice."

Jake peeks at him through his fingers with an incredulous expression, "Thanks?"

"Do you want me to uh, start?"

He watches Jake bite his lip before nodding, "Yeah, yeah. Just go slowly."

Dwight nods, slowly pulling his cock out almost to the tip before pushing back in. Jake lets out a loud moan, fingers gripping his hair as he arches his back in pleasure. He moans softly as he starts with slow shallow thrusts, giving Jake time to adjust and trying to last as long as he can. Dwight reaches up and gently pushes the mans hands away from his face. Jake opens his eyes and quickly looks away from Dwight, trying to move his hands back to his face. 

"I want to see you." Dwight whispers, rolling his hips into Jake and bringing a lovely moan from him. 

Jake whines and instead of covering his face he wraps his hands around Dwight's neck instead. His face was a soft peachy shade extending all the way down to his neck. Every thrust brings a quiet moan from him, and Dwight uses a free hand to run over Jake's well built body, fingers tracing over his hip bones before losely gripping his cock. 

"Fuck." Jake hisses, bucking his hips and making Dwight moan from the movement. 

He strokes Jake's cock in time with his thrusts, enjoying the way he starts to tense at the sensation overload. Blunt nails digging into the skin of his back as Jake's legs pulls him closer, forcing his cock deeper in Jake. 

"Harder."

The simple order makes Dwight shudder in pleasure. He moves his hand to grip Jake's hip for balance and thrusts deep into him. Gasping in pleasure as he starts moving faster. Leaning down to press desperate kisses against Jake's lips as the man pants and moans under him. He knows Jake is probably getting really close to orgasm by now, and he was as well. Jake whimpers, tilting his head back in pleasure. 

"Dwight, fuck I-I think I'm-" 

"Cum for me." He says, punctuating the command with a particularly hard thrust. 

Jake practically screams and tenses under him so hard that Dwight can't move. He moans as hot cum splashes against his chest as he rocks gently against him. The sounds of Jake's intense orgasm bring him over the edge and he cums inside Jake. Drawing a soft gasp from the man as he relaxes under him. Dwight rides out his orgasm with a few light thrusts before resting his head on Jake's shoulder panting softly. 

"Holy fuck." Jake whispers, "That was really fucking good."

Dwight nods, still trying to catch his breath as he pulls out of Jake. He wraps his arms around the man and nuzzles his neck, basking in the afterglow as Jake pants next to him. 

"Dwight." 

"Hmm?"

"I can't feel my legs." Jake says with a slight laugh, "You uh, holy fuck you're-"

"Thank you." Dwight interuppts, gently kissing Jake's cheek, "I'm gonna clean up."

"Right."

Dwight grabs a discarded sweater and wipes Jake's cum off himself and the other man before running to the bathroom quickly. Upin returning his snuggles under the covers and pulls Jake into his arms. 

\- x -

Dwight wakes up to see Jake already dressed and reaching to shake him. He sits up and sees that its still mostly dark out, orange rays of the sun barely in the sky. 

"Wha?" Dwight asks as he sits up and rubs his eyes. 

"We should get going." Jake says, "You have a long drive ahead."

Right, he was leaving. Dwight sits up with a yawn, glancing down amd seeing that he was still naked from last night. Jake leaves the room to allow him to dress, and Dwight does so slowly. He felt a little embarrassed over last night, but he was pretty sure Jake didn't regret it at least. He was probably just embarassed. Hopefully. He meets Jake in the kitchen to oatmeal and coffee already set out for him

"Thank you. For everything." Dwight says before shovelling oatmeal in his mouth. 

"Anytime." Jake replies sipping his coffee thoughtfully, "Last night was...nice."

He tries nit to choke on his food as he nods, "Oh yeah! It was uh, really great!"

They stare at eachother for a few minutes before Jake looks away, "You have everything you need?"

Dwight nods and Jake rises, setting their dishes in the sink. He stands and puts on his snow pants and coat as Jake zips up his own coat and pulls on the familar beanie and goggle combo. He pulls on his bag and follows Jake out to the snow mobile, climbing on the back as Jake starts it up and flies down the trail. By now the sun was higher in the sky, lighting up the winter woods. The snow had melted down enough to see the ground in some places. When Jake slows to a stop he's relieved to see his car was now no longer burried in snow. Jake parks his bike on the side of the road and holds his hand out.

"Keys."

"Oh, yes!" He pulls the keychain out of his picket and passes them over to Jake. 

Jake opens the driver side door and starts the car. The engine rolls over a few times before thankfully firing up. He lets out a sigh of relief and goes over to drop his bags in the backseat before sitting in the passenger side and buckling up. He hates driving in the snow and he was happy to let Jake take the wheel as they wait for the car to warm up. 

"Nice car."

"It's...not. Things as old as I am."

Jake shrugs, turning on the radio and fiddling with his cd player, "I mean you treat it well."

"Oh yeah, I'm not good at negotiation." Dwight shrugs, "Say do you have car?"

Jake nods, stopping his fiddling and allowing the radio to play his savage garden CD, "A jeep, it's in the garage. Most winters I leave it with Nea but she keeps taking the doors off."

Jake puts the car in drive and carefully turns it around. It slides menacingly on the ice but Jake keeps it steady as he starts driving slowly down the mountain. The ride takes much longer than with the snow mobile, and the car slidea a few times but he manages to keep it mostly under control when he turns into the drive to the base. 

"Nea said you can fill up the tank here, save you at least one stop." Jake says as he turns the car off, "Seems to run fine at least, might take a bit for it to run normally again but you'll make it home." Jake assures, looking at Dwight and passing him the keys. He takes them gratefully.

"Oh uh, can I..." Jake rubs the back of his neck, "Can I have your number?"

Dwight blinks, and lets out a small laugh, "Usually thats the pickup line not the post se-"

"Give me your phone number or I will send you a message by carrier pidgeon."

He snorts at the threat, nevertheless finding a notepad and pen in his car to write his number and mailing address down as well. 

"Call me whenever you can." Dwight says, passing him the paper, "I'll visit as soon as I can."

Jake shoves the paper in his pocket and opens the door. Dwight exits and together they pour two gas cans worth of gas into his tank. Leave him with no excuse to stay anymore. 

"Well...goodbye..." 

"Yeah...goodbye." Jake says then rushed forward to press a kiss to his lips.

Dwight kisses back, hugging Jake as hard as he can before pulling away. They don't have to speak as he pulls away and returns to his car. He watches Jake in the rear view mirror until he turns down the mountain. 

It's going to be a long drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwight fairfield FUCKS.


	10. Spring Melts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This 8s dedicated to my gf i love her

Dwight wraps the scarf around his neck sadly. It still smelled of pine and woodsmoke. He zips his coat up with a sigh and flicks the lights off before closing the door and locking his apartment behind him as he starts towards the parking lot. A buzz sounds from his pocket when he sits in his car, breath misting as he waits for the engine to heat up.

Lazar Don't Answer: i denied your po. I used your hours and sick to cover month long absence

Dwight: okay i understand!

He shoves his phone in his pocket and angrily pulls out of the lot, driving mechanically to the office building. Figures the asshole would do something like that. At least he wasn't fired upon coming back. Idly he channel surfs the radio until he pulls into the building parking garage. Slamming his door with more force just to make himself feel a little better.

"Dwight!"

Rose's voice echos slightly as she approaches from two rows away. The sight of her always makes him feel welcomed, and he smiles. 

"Great work on the slide show. You bullshit your way through that so well on such short notice!"

"Thank you." He says, walking next to her towards the elevator. 

"I'm so happy you weren't fired over that." Rose says with a sigh, "And you're uh, alive."

"Me too." He replies, "It's...weird to be back in the city." Dwight admits. 

"Oh you were stranded way out there right?" Rose asks, looking up at him curiously.

"Yeah, way up in the mountains."

"Must've been peaceful if a bit boring." She jokes with a laugh, "What was it like?"

Dwight shrugs, feeling an odd sense of homesickness despite only living up there a month. He had been back in the city and missed Jake desperately. The slow and easy existence out in the mountain's away from the hustle and bustle of society. It was the little things he missed, the crackle of fire, waking up with the sun and falling asleep to dead silence of winter. Clear air and beautiful skies. And most of all Jake. 

"It was nice..." He says simply, "The guy that I stayed with was nice. Most days we just...played checkers."

"Sounds thrilling." Rose teases, pressing the up button on the elevator, "I can't imagine what type of person can live up there all alone."

"Oh Jake is a solitary guy anyway. He's really capable he can do like pretty much anything. It was really weird at first since he's so...quirky but once you grow on him he's a nice guy!" Dwight rambles, getting in the elevator as it dings and pressing the fifteen button, "He actually knit me this scarf. It was so funny to see him go from chopping wood to knitting, but he's just...really great..."

Dwight trails off after catching sight of Rose's knowing smile. He tilts his head questioningly. 

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Never seen you so enthusiastic." She says thoughtfully, "I'm glad you had a good time."

Dwight nods, falling silent as Rose swips her badge when the elevator stops on their floor to let them in. They walk through the main isle as their coworkers bustle around looking busy. He sits heavily at his desk and stares at the computer for a few long moments, a deep sense of longining for that brief taste of a simple life. 

"You're always welcome up here."

Jake had said that, and Dwight didn't take him for a liar.

\- x -

The rooster caws angrily at him from the top of the chicken coop, clucking in distaste as Jake gives him an annoyed look. 

"Get down from there."

The bird clucks again before flapping its wings and letting its plump body descend to the ground. The two young hens hugg from behind the chicken wire, not yet allowed to free roam the yard. His rooster saunters past him towards the house, fluffing his feathers angrily. Content that his chickens weren't getting up to no good he turns back to the beginnings of his garden, kneeling and pulling the cabbage starts from the pots before transplanting them into the soil. The onions were growing well entirely outside despite the cold snap about a week ago. There would still be another frost or two in the coming month so he wasn't about to transplant the broccoli, tomatoes and beans until he was sure the cold was past. They were growing just fine in the greenhouse.

He sticks handcrafted cabbage sign in the dirt and smiles to himself at how perfect it looked. This year was going to be his best garden yet. He rises, dusting dirt off his jeans as he moves to the next section of his garden and begins digging neat holes for the kohlrabi. As he shovels out dirt his thoughts drift to Dwight. A pang of loneliness stabs his heart and he sighs. It had been three months and he still couldn't get over the man. He had traveled into town last month and spent an hour talking to him on Nea's phone, much to her slight annoyance. It was so nice hearing his voice and listening to him ramble on about work and how much he missed the cabin. 

Jake sighs and leans back to stare up at the bright blue sky. Thick clouds drift by in the chilly mid-April breezes. Dwight had left behind his gaudy yellow hoodie which Jake had taken to wearing often as the weather warmed more and more. As he lays in the clover his thoughts start to drift with the clouds. Aline time was always something he cherished. Relishing in the simple solitude of life with no one to bother him. He never thought he _needed_ the company of others. But after Dwight he was starting to question that love. That maybe he thrived in solitude not as an inherent aspect of his being but as a resignation. He spent his childhood and teenage years alone, isolated by private schools and tutors to rebelling further into his room or the outdoors. At what point in his life did he stop feeling sad when he was alone and change that feeling to acceptance. No one could tell him he was worthless when he was the only one out here. But in the same breath no one could tell him he mattered.

Dwight had forced him to think about it. Or his absence had. After years of waking up alone the night Dwight left was the first time it hurt. Winter seemed to drag itself on, he ate the last of the bread Dwight had cooked and almost cried. He didn't know _what_ it was about Dwight that made him fall so deeply in love. Maybe it was because the man had never asked Jake to be any different. That Dwight accepted and understood him with such ease that he wondered if there was something that drew them together in their very souls. Or maybe he was just a sucker for such a helpless city boy with innocent eyes and the shocking ability to fuck him senseless. 

A loud cawing yanks him from his thoughts and he sits up. Glaring in the direction of the commotion

"Connor! Leave the crows alone!" He yells, standing up and marching around the cabin to scare his rooster away from the group of crows that collected around his yard. He's grumbling about the damn bird he was stuck with when he hears the sound of a car door slam. 

A familiar silver Honda sat in his driveway, looking a little worse wear with all the mud on the sides from driving through all the spring melts. And next to it was Dwight, sporting a fresh haircut and adorable pizza sweater. It seems almost unreal to see him after so long, maybe he had fallen asleep in the backyard and was dreaming. 

"Did Nea call I ask- is that a chicken?" Dwight gawks at the bird as it struts past him.

Resisting the urge to break into a sprint he walks over to the man and hugs him. Wrapping his arms tight around his soft body and pulling him close. Dwight's arms encircle him just a tightly and he closes his eyes, leaning against his shoulder and breathing in the smell of his detergent. He was so happy he felt like crying. 

"What the fuck are you doin' here?" He asks, managing to keep his voice steady. 

"I wanted to visit. Took some time off work. I called Nea and told her to tell you but looks like she wanted me to suprise you."

Jake nods, taking a deep breath as he nuzzles Dwight's neck, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Dwight whispers, pulling away ever so slightly. He smiles at the sight of those familiar light brown eyes. 

Jake leans in, pressing his lips against Dwight's. He kisses him gently before pulling away and allowing a soft smile to grace his features. 

"Seriously though, was that a chicken?"

"Rooster. His name in Connor and he's an asshole. Wanna meet the hens?"

Dwight nods in excitment, and Jake takes his hand and leads him towards the backyard. 

"This place looks so different in spring. Have you always had that coop?" He asks, taking the lead and crouching next to the cage, "Here chicken chicken!" He coos. 

"Yes and no. I tore it apart least year and rebuilt it this year. I only have chickens in the spring and summer."

He watches with interest as the hens slowly come forward to investigate the fingers poked through the chicken wire. 

"Do they have names?"

"Uh...not yet. You wanna name them?"

Dwight smiles brightly, running a finger over the feathers of his briwn hen while the white one investigates his watch. 

"Yes! This one is...Scrambled. And she can be...Boiled"

Jake raises and eyebrow at the names, but never the less commits them to memory as Dwight stands and starts poking around his backyard. While not a adept landscaper he did take pride in the small clearing he had carved out for himself in the woods. Near the garden was his collection of potted herbs, meticulous arranged around the swinging chair looking out on his apple and plum trees. Between those was his empty clothsline, bird bath and hand pump for water. Dwight explored this area with studious fascination, like he didn't live here for three months. 

"You're right, it is beautiful here in the spring."

He walks over to the swing and takes a seat, Dwight is quick to join him. Without much thought their hands meet and entrwine. Dwight gently rocks the swing as birds start to collect at the bath. Jake watches Dwight smile, looking incredibly at peace. 

"Hows the city?"

"Oh it's terrible." Dwight says with a sigh, "I mean its the same as it ever is but...you're not there." 

"Ironically that's how it's been up here." Jake watches a Bluejay shake water off its feathers and take flight back towards tbe woods, "How long are you going to be here."

He feels Dwight slump slightly, thumb tracing the seam of his gloves absently.

"I can stay four days at the most. I uh, left right after work to- yesday and I've been driving all night." Dwight admits with a laugh. 

"Holy shit, how long have you been awake?" Jake squints at him, noticing the dark circles poking out from his glasses. 

"Since uh, nine thirty. I got off work around four and uh well...here I am."

Jake stands up, pulling Dwight to his feet and dragging him towards the cabin, "You're taking a nap."

"No I'm fine!" Dwight insists, resisting ever so slightly.

"Sleep deprivation is very serious."

He manages to pull Dwight up the porch before he grabs a support pillar and stops Jake in his tracks. A glance back shows a pensive expression. 

"But...if I sleep I have less time with you." Dwight mumbles, avoiding Jake's eyes, "It's fine I've had a lot of coffee."

Jake relents ever so slightly, squeezing Dwights hand comfortingly, "I'll lay with you. Just an hour or two."

"Alright, but no more!"

Jake kicks his boots off at the door as Dwight unties his beat up green sneakers and sets them next to Jake's. The cabin remains mostly unchanged winter to spring, no fires burning and a few windows cracked open. His bedroom was the biggest change, the makeshift greenhouse in his room moved to the real one he set up between the shed a chicken coup. Although his weed plant was still growing in his windowsill. Behind him Dwight yawns, seeming to crash the instant he steps into the room. Yawning loudly and collapsing in the bed. 

"I missed your bed." Dwight mumbles as Jake lays next to him.

"I missed you in it." Jake says as Dwight scoots over and rests his head on Jake's chest. He reaches down and plucks the glasses off him and sets them on the bedside. Doing so he also pulls off his gloves

"Can I ask you something serious?" Dwight says, fingers tracing familiar patterns on his chest. 

"Of course."

"Is it okay if I move in one day?" He asks, voice soft and tired, "I mean it doesn't have to be soon but I just missed you a lot and...and I love it up here and I uh think I'm like madly in love with you?"

Jake runs his fingers through Dwight's hair, "You can move in right now if you want." 

"Really?"

"Of course you can. We'll about it more when you wake up, get some rest now."

Dwight doesn't responde, just nods as he drifts off into sleep. Jake smiles, mind racing at the thought of Dwight moving in. He felt so happy to have the man he loved in his arms and plans for the future to look forward to. He leans down and presses a kiss to Dwight's forehead.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabin fics fit dwake so well, such an odd genera yet ive written two of them. Anyway i hope you enjoyed Calm Spirit: Winter Edition


End file.
